Portal to a New World, Naruto
by BlessedWithEveryFault
Summary: It all started with a birthday party. But who would figure a bit of the TV acting up and smacking it would transport you to another demension? Unfortunarly for us, it happened... GaaraxOC ShinoxOC KibaxOC SasukexOC LeexOC NarutoxOC -On hold-
1. Birthday Party

Portal to a New World

Chapter 1

Sleep Over

It was September 16th, my birthday. I had decided to invite all of my friends over for the night and just hang out, watch Naruto maybe... Just to have fun. One friend of mine, Dia, is comming from Arizona to Michigan for me. So it was going to be big. Everyone was excited.

There was pounding on the door, me and my friends all ran over to it axiously. I threw the door open to see a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, Dia. Me and my friends screamed and hugged her tightly, laughing, "Oh my god! You look so different!", Heather said, looking at her.

She shrugged, "Well, sure!"

We all gathered in the living room, sitting in a circle on the floor. Dia smiled, clapping her hands together. "Alright! Now, let me try to name you all off..." She looked straight ahead to me, I smiled, "Judging by being the only blonde, You're obviously Tonya."

I nodded.

She looked to my right, "Dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, glasses, short hair, tall and skinny... Heather!"

She nodded with a small smile.

"Redish hair, brown eyes, tallest of the group, Jordan of course!"

She laughed and they gave eachother a highfive. She continued, " Long, almost black hair, dark brown eyes, glasses, and sadly the shortest..."

She frowned, but at the same time, repressing a laugh, Dia snapped her fingers, "KaTrena!"

"Yay!", KaTrena laughed and she clapped her hands rapidly. We all laughed. Dia turned to her left, "Light, brown hair, light brown eyes, glasses, and the smallest, Mandy."

She giggled.

Dia turned to the last girl of the us, "Long black hair, black eyes, glasses, and South Korean, Rachel!"

"Uh-huh!"

I stood up quickly, "Alright! Now that we're all introduced, how about some TV? Naruto is on tonight!"

Rachel frowned, "I hate anime..."

Jordan, Dia and I glared at her, Mandy laughed. Heather sighed and rolled her eyes, "I thought you didn't like the English version."

I shrugged, "I don't, but it's episode 21, Gaara introduces himself!"

Jordan nudged me, giggling madly. I huffed and turned away, "You _know _I like him."

Rachel made another unecassary comment, "You're _inlove_ with a _cartoon_!"

"SO!"

Dia stood up proudly, "I love Sasuke!"

KaTrena grinned, "Shino!"

Heather raised a fist into the air, "Kiba and Akamaru... mostly Akamaru!"

Jordan shrugged "I don't _love_ any of them, but Kakashi is cool!"

We all turned to Mandy, she shifted uncomfortably, "Um... Naruto?"

We all smiled and Rachel crossed her arms, walking out of the living room. "Hey, get us some Mt. Dew!" I yelled out.

"Fine!"

Dia looked around, "Ooo, _tou-chy_!"

We laughed and heard a 'shut up' from the kitchen. It only made us laugh harder.

We all laid out on the couch, loveseat, and floor, I turned the TV. Just as I put the channel on, the TV screwed up. All static. We 'awed' and waited. Dia looked at me, "Does this always happen?"

I shook my head, "No, but it should come back..."

I got annoyed and stood up, walking over to the TV, hitting it. Suddenly, a bright, white light came from the TV. It egulfed the entire room, and in a flash, everyone was gone.


	2. Oh Snap

Portal to a New World

Chapter 2

Oh Snap

I woke with a stirr. Getting up sliggishly, I found myself in a forest. I gasped and looked around, then standing up. "What... happened..."

My friends were on the ground, still unconcious. Then I noticed something, they were't the same. I looked at my and hands and screamed.

They all woke up and Dia rubbed her eyes, "Tonya, shut up!"

"No! Dia! Eveyone! Wake up! It's important!"

They all got up and gasped. Jordan squealed in joy, "OH MY GOD!! WE'RE ANIME!!"

Me

KaTrena

Mandy

Jordan

Dia

Heather

We looked around more, Heather spoke, "Where's Rachel?"

At my House

Rachel walked back into the empty livingroom, her arms around numorous Mt. Dew glasses. She blinked, "Guys?"

Back into the Anime World

KaTrena sighed and shook her head, "Poor Rachel..."

Mandy shrugged, "I bet she wouldn't even _want_ to be here anyway."

Heather nodded, "She would freak more than us..."

I wondered off, ignoring their conversation. Dia ran up to me, "Sup?"

My eyes widened, staring ahead, "Dia... do you know what this is?"

She looked in the same direction, "Uh... A gate?"

There were two, large, wooden doors infront of us. Stone walls streatched out to the sides endlessly, designs decorating them. Everyone else noticed us staring at the gates, and stood by our sides. I looked at Jordan, "Jordan, do you know what this is?"

She nodded vigorasly, she started to tremble in excitement, then screaming out, "IT'S THE GATE TO KONOHA!!"

We all gauked(sp) at the gate, KaTrena held her hands against her mouth, "Oh my God..."

Heather had the most serious expression, shaking her head, "What? How could this happen? This is _way _out of reality! This _must_ be a dream!"

I smirked, raising my fist up, "How about a test?"

Heather sweat dropped and backed away, "Tonya, no."

Jordan squealed again, "You just did an anime sweat drop!"

She blinked and raised a brow, "Okay..."

Mandy ran up the door and looked around, "Hey, Tonya, how do we get in?"

I shrugged "I'm not sure, the gate was always open in the shows."

Dia frowned, "There should be a way."

Mandy crossed her arms and pouted, kicking the door. Suddenly, the gate began to open, our eyes widend. Dia walked foward, "_Nice_..."

She giggled and ran ahead into the city, but being stopped abruptly, "Hey! Who are you?!"

We all caught up to her and looked to the left, at the side was two Chuunin guys. I grited my teeth, Jordan wispered in my ear, "I remember them! They're from the Chuunin Exams, the ones that played the illusion."

I nodded, "We're lost and need a place to stay. We were wondering if we could stay here."

He raised a brow,"Where you from?"

I tenced, putting my hands in my pockets. I felt something hard in it. I raised a brow and pulled it out, I gasped. It was a Leaf Village headband. I smirked, showing the Chuunin the headband, "Take a good look!"

He gasped, then nodded. "Oh, sorry for being rude. You and your friends can go ahead!"

He smiled at us and I looked back at my friends. Then we walked foward.

Jordan was looking around, absolutly absorbed in everything. Dia smiled, "Excited?"

She looked at her, "More than I've ever have!"

We laughed. Heather looked at me, "Alright, Tonya. Since you know more than anyone, you should lead."

I smiled, "Alright, this _should _be episode 21. The Chuunin Exams start soon."

Jordan trembled, trying to retain herself. I continued, "I suggest we should familierize(sp!!) ourselves with the village. So, everyone, let's meet back here in one hour. ONE, hour."

They nodded, KaTrena walked off, "I'm going to find Shino!"

Heather ran after her,"Hey! Kiba and Akamaru are with him!"

Jordan sprinted the fastest, "I'm going to find Ichiraku ramen! Naruto should be there!"

Mandy ran after her. Dia looked at me, "Well, Gaara and Sasuke are bound to be in the same area, so, let's go!"


	3. Gaara and Sasuke

_**Portal to a New World**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Gaara and Sasuke**_

Dia and I ran through the streets of Konoha. Dia looked at me, "Are you sure you know where it is?"

"No, not exactly. I just remember this certain sign with a rope on it."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Useless!"

We continued running until we heard a scream, "YOU EVIL WITCH!"

We both grinned, knowing it was Konohamaru. We turned the corner and saw Sakura walking towards him, cracking her knuckles. Behind Konohamaru was an unconscious Naruto and his friends. "What kind of girlfriend are you?!"

He screams once more as he starts to run away from Sakura, who was about to punch him. Instead, her punch hit Naruto in the gut, awakening him. He groaned and held his stomach. Konohamaru continued to run away, screaming.

Suddenly, he ran into somebody and falls to the ground. Dia and I smirk as we came to notice that it was Kankurou and Temari. Kankurou glared at Konohamaru, "Stupid kid... l hate brats."

"Come on, Kankurou.. Let's go before 'he' finds out." Temari said.

Kankurou snorted, "It won't be a while until he comes around. So I'm not worried."

Kankurou picked Konohamaru up by the collar of his shirt. Naruto and Sakura run up to him. Naruto growls, "Let him go!"

Kankarou smirked, "More Leaf Village brats? Heh, you call yourselves ninja? How pathetic..."

Dia and I decide to cut into the scene and walk towards them. Kankarou's eyes shifted to us,"They just keep coming, don't they?" He then took notice to the head band around Dia's neck. His eyes widened, "You're from the sand? Why haven't I seen you before then?"

She shrugged, "I guess you didn't notice me before then..."

We both grinned and looked at eachother, speaking at the same time, "Three... two ... one ..."

_SMACK_

Kankurou dropped Konohamaru and grabbed his hand "What the hell?!"

We all looked at the tree nearby, on the branch, it was Sasuke. He was throwing a rock up into the air, and catching it, glaring at the sand nin, "Picking on little kids? _That's _pathetic..."

He then crushed the rock in his palm, letting the remains fall from his hand like gray dust, "Get lost..."

I swear Dia's eyes turned into hearts. I rolled my eyes at her, then hearing a large thud on the ground. Kankurou took the bandaged object with what appeared to be to be hair at the top, and let it on the ground infront of him. Temari's eyes widened, "What? You're using Karasu?! But what if he..."Kankurou smirked, but then his face turned into horror as a cold voice cut through the air, "Kankurou... Stop it."

Everyones eyes widened, failing to notice that 'he' recently showed up. I froze, "G-Gaara..."

He was standing upsidown on a tree branch, not too far from Sasuke. Gaara continued, "We didn't come all the way to Konoha to fool around."

Kankurou put his hands up in the motion someone does to an armed police officer, "We didn't mean to! See these kids started it-"

Gaara cut him off, "Shut up... or else I'll kill you..."

Kankurou swallowed hard and nodded. Gaara looked over to Sasuke, "I'm sorry for the bother, we'll be on our way."

Sand blanketed over him and as soon as it dissapeared, so did he.

The sand trailed down to the ground and he reapeared, "Temari, Kankurou, let's go."

"R-Right..."

They left, Gaara in the lead. We waited throughout Sakura stopping them and Temari explaining the Chuunin Exams. Dia rolled her eyes at Sakura and sighed, "This speech just get more and more boring..."

I nodded "I know..."

Temari stopped explaining and they began off on their way once more. But, yet again, being stopped. This time by Sasuke, "Hey, what's your name?"

Temari turned around, blushing with a smile, "Y-You mean me?!"

He jumped off the tree branch and glared at her, "No, I meant the red head."

She shrunk down in deinial and turned back around, Gaara faced Sasuke, "Subaku no... Gaara... And you are?"

He smirked, "Uchiha... Sasuke."

They stared at eachother for awhile, then Gaara was about to turn back around. He looked at me for a fraction of a second. But managed to give me a 'don't-fuck-with-me' message. I flinched and they walked away.

Dia looked at me sheepishly, "Wow, he hates you. And you didn't even do anything..."

I cried, "I know..."

Sasuke turned around to us, raising a brow. "Hey, the one on the right, you're from the sand?"

She looked up at him, knowing not to give a fangirl look, or squeal. Or else her chance with him would be lost. She nodded, "Uh, yeah. What about it?"

His brow furried, "Do you know anything about Gaara?"

She nodded, "Yeah... What, you want information?"

He calmed a bit, "Anything you can offer."

Sakura glared at Dia, officially making her a love rival. Heh, Dia's going to win in that catagory...

Dia smirked, "Nope!"

My eyes widened, gawking at her. 'What is she doing?! Doesn't she want to be with him? 'Cause this isn't helping.'

Sasuke stared at her with a mild expression, then smirking, walking toward her. She tenced, "A real ninja should be able to dig up information themselves. Like... Yakushi Kabuto. He learned everything by watching them, so, why can't you? I did."

I rolled my eyes at her, 'No you didn't, you read it all online like everyone else.'

He stopped infront of her with a smug face. As if he could get her to tell him everything she knew. Although, I knew more about Gaara than any of my friends. _I _ was the Gaara freak. Not her.

Dia calmed and smiled, "Actually, I know more about you than Gaara."

He blinked and his expression was replaced with confusion, "Like what?"

We both knew we shouldn't state _everything _we knew. That'd be stalker creepy, not information. It's not normal to meet someone other than your doctor that knows your weight, height, and bloodtype. My, we _are_ obbsessed. But, then again, with reality being as boring as it is, what else was there to do?

She smirked, "My lips are sealed."

We both smiled at eachother and walked away, leaving him behind, astonished. I turned back at him, grinning, "By the way, the bitch's name is Dia!"

We laughed and ran off.


	4. Shino and Kiba

Portal to a New World

Chapter 4

Shino and Kiba

KaTrena and Heather both sighed and sat down on a beanch. They were infront of the ninja academy. Heather spoke, "We should have stuck with Tonya and Dia, then we wouldn't be lost..."

KaTrena stood back up proudly, "But when we get lost it's more of an andventuer!"

Heather didn't pick up on her enthusiasim, "Can you imagine Tonya's angry face when we're late?"

She shrugged, "C'mon, it's not like she'll do anything."

KaTrena fell back down on the bench and Heather lyed her head back, sighing. Then hitting on her windpipe(or throut). KaTrena raised a brow at her, but then repeated the same action.

Then they were interrupted, "What're you doing?"

They both looked up and saw Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru in Kiba's coat. Heather twitched and KaTrena's eyes trailed away, "It's uh... Good for cardio!"

They raised a brow at them and shrugged it off, not entirly understanding. KaTrena then thought of a save for herself, "Um, You're from the Aburame clan, right?!"

Shino tenced, "Yes, I am..."

She smiled brightly and jumped up infront of him, her eyes sparkling, "Aren't your bugs called Kikaishu? Is it okay if I see one?! I've always wanted to see one!!"

Shino was a bit surprised by her enthusiasm, but shortly after nodded. They walked off together and it was just Kiba and Heather.

She then thought of a save herself, she smiled, "I like your dog, he's cute!"

Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked cutely, "Thanks, his name's Akamaru!"

She walked up to him and bent down to Akamaru's level, petting him, "Hello!"

Kiba blinked and a light shade of pink crossed his face.

At least she got a start...

KaTrena and Shino wondered off into the forest nearby, absorbed in their conversations. She nodded thoughtfully, "So you can talk to any bug, not just your own..."

He nodded and they stopped. She put her hands on her hips, "You still haven't shown me yet!"

He just stood there for a bit, but then lifted up his hand to chest level. Although, being taller(much taller) than her it was at eye-level. Soon, small, black buges crawled out from his arm out to his hand. Her smile brightened, "So cool...!"

She held out her finger, one of the bugs crawling on her her hand. She giggled and watched it crawl along her had, "Y'know... me and my friends here are all pretty nice. Though some of us can be a bit mean to eachother, we're all still together here. And at that, we're going to be in the Chuunin Exams!"

Shino looked at her, still as quiet as ever. She rested her hand on his and let the bug crawl off her hand and onto his, watching the bugs go back inderneath his coat. She grabbed his hand in both of hers, smiling, "My friends are most likely waiting for me. So... It's best if I go."

She backed away and let go of his hand. She turned her back to him, but then twiled around to him, walking backwards, "By the way, my name's KaTrena. But you can call me KaT"

Shino shoved his hands into his pockets, "Aburame Shino."

She threw a sly grin at him, "I know..."

Before he could ask, she had already left.


	5. Troubles with Navigation

Portal to a New World

Troubles with Navigation

Chapter 5

Mandy and Jordan stood infront of an empty ramen bar. Jordan blinked, "I thought he'd be here..."

Mandy pouts and crosses her arms. The man at the bar looked to them, "May I help you?"

Jordan answered, "Do you know where Naruto went?"

The man smiled, recalling him, "Why yes, he was here a few minutes ago. He left to the west side of town."

Jordan groaned and rolled her eyes, "It'll take forever to find him!"

Mandy looked up at her, "Hey, I remember that when Gaara shows up, Naruto is there!"

Jordan eyes widened and she froze, then yelled, "HOW COULD I FORGET THAT OF ALL THINGS!!"

Mandy flinched at her shouting and did once more as she yelled out in aggrivation. The man at the ramen bar quietly walked away with a freightened expression. Jordan grabbed Mandy's wrist, "C'MON! WE GOTTA FIND HIM!!"(That's Jordan for you)

Mandy tripped as Jordan ran quicker than ever... north...

Jordan ran along the streets, (litteraly) dragging Mandy. She screamed, "AH! Jordon! NO! STOP!!"

Jordan turned right on a street, going east. But running into an unfortionate person in green(hehe...).

Jordan, Mandy, and the poor guy all fell down. Jordan looked up and gasped at who it was, "Rock Lee!"

He rubbed his head and blinked at her, "Huh? How do you know my name?"

She smiled, "Of course I do! Who else besides Gai can use the Lotus!?"

Lee's eyes widened and he stared at her. He then smiled brightly and hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much!"

Jordan gasped for air and patted his back, "Okay... you can... cough let go!"

Lee stood up, smiling and lowering his hand to her. She grabbed it and he helped her up. Then looking at Mandy, who was on the ground, out cold, "Who's your friend?"

She looked back at her, "Mandy."

Lee nodded once, then looked at her, "I haven't asked you name yet."

She smiled, "Jordan!"

Lee looked at her strangly, "Hmm, such strange names..."

Jordan frowned and put her hands on her hips, "Oh you're one to talk!"

Lee crossed his arms and kept looking at her, "You have red hair as well."

She objected once more, "Gaara has red hair! Redder than mine!"

He raised (a quite large) brow, "Gaara?"

She huffed and turned away, grabbing Mandy's wrist and dragged her away (south, which means back to where she came), "The one's who's going to destroy your life dream at the Exams!"

People gave Jordan weird glances and stares as she continued to drag her unconsious friend along the streets. She sighed, "I bet it's been an hour already... I wonder what everyone else is doing..."

I tapped my foot impatiently at the meeting spot, Dia rolled her eyes at me, "Don't worry, she'll be here..."

I gritted my teeth, "Does she even _know _how to tell time?!"

Heather, KaTrena, Dia, and I all stood in a circle in the street. KaTrena looked around, "Maybe she got lost."

Heather sighed, "That's Jordan for you..."

Dia looked at us, "What about Mandy?"

We laughed and I answered, "Mandy just as bad at finding her way around..."

We all then stopped, staring at on another, "Uh oh..."

Suddenly, we all split up and run in different directions.

Jordan panted tiredly and leaned against a wall in an ally. Mandy woke up a half hour ago, she was looking around nervously in the street. She looked westward and sheilded her eyes from the evening sun, "It's at least 7:00..."

She then heard a small snore from the ally. She looked at Jordan, she was asleep. Mandy just shook her head and walked over to some random man, "Um, excuse me?"

The man turned to her with a kind expression, "Yes?"

"Uh, have you seen a group of girls around her? Two are blonde, the other two have dark brown hair. Their all from different villages."

The man looked off into the distance, trying to recall anyone similar. He then shook his head and looked back to her, "No, sorry, I haven't."

She nodded and her eyes trailed off, "Oh okay, thanks."

She turned around and failed to notice the man walked closer to her. She felt his presence come closer and she turned back around. Her eyes widened. The man swong his fist at Mandy and hit her jaw. She fell back and onto the ground, holding her jaw. "Ow! What the...?"

A few people on the street all backed up and a few ran off to get help. Mandy stood back up and the man ran at her, taking out a kunai(dagger). She gave a short scream and moved to the right. The man stumbbled past her, almost falling. She then glared at him and gritted her teeth, kicking him in the groin. The man grunted in pain and went down to him knees, dropping the kunai. Mandy ran around him and into the ally, shaking Jordan, "Jordan, Jordan! Wake up! Come on!"

She didn't budge and she looked back to the man. He was standing at the entrance to the ally, the kunai in hand. "C'mere puppy... If you come quietly, I won't hurt you... Not too bad at least."

She backed up fearfully and tripped over her own feet. She hit the ground hard and backed up till she hit the wall behind her. The man perseaded closer to her, then a yell cut through the air, "Leave her alone!"

He turned around and a figure jumped up into he air and kneeled him in the face. The man fell over and on his back, out. The figure ran to her, Mandy gasped, "Naruto?"

He blinked and raised a brow at her, "Huh? You know me?"

Mandy didn't answer but simply laughed nervously. Jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank you! That guy almost killed me and my friend!"

Naruto looked away, blushing and scratching his head, "Well, yeah... I heard screaming so I came to help..."

She got off her tip toes and backed away from him with a smile, "I'm Mandy!"

He grinned, "Nice name! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! But... I guess you already know huh?"

She giggled and looked over to Jordan, "That's Jordan, she fell asleep as you can see."

He laughed, "Yeah, majorly. Hey, how did you know my name before?"

"Well, a lot of people know you!"

Naruto looked at her supiciously, "What'd you hear?"

Mandy opened her mouth to say something about Kyuubi. But she stopped herself. Knowing it wouldn't be good to bring up the fox demon. "Uh, I heard that you were in Kakashi's team, I've heard you know the cloning technique, and I know that you've been getting stronger! Just recently back from the Water Country!"

Naruto stared at her, "Wow, you've heard a lot..."

She just kept smiling, but then rememebered the man. She looked around him, "Uh, you think we should leave before we get in trouble?"

Naruto gasped, "Oh, that's right!"

He walked over to Jordan and picked her up into his arms, smiling at Mandy, "So, do you have any friends waiting for you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we were suppose to meet hours ago, but we got lost..."

He gave a fox grin, "Don't worry, I've lived here all my life! I won't get you lost! So, where is the meeting spot?"

"By the village gate."

"Alright! Let's go!"

I ran along the streets, asking people along the way if they have seen Jordan or Mandy. One told me they saw Naruto carring a red head and walking with a small burnette girl awhile ago.

I stopped infront of the Hot Spring Spa, panting. "Argh! Where the hell are they?!"

A figure in a nearby tree turned their attention to me, I didn't notice them though. I searched the area with my eyes, then running up to a nearby woman. "Excuse me, did you see Naruto come by here with two girls? One short and burnette, and he was carring a red haired girl?"

She thought about it for a moment, then smiled at me, "Yes, they were heading to the village gate I believe."

I smiled, "Thank you so much!"

I turned around and ran off. I ran for a bit and then heard something. I stopped, it sounded like... My eyes widened, 'Wasn't this the sound when Gaara teleports!?'

Suddenly, sand gathered infront of me and Gaara appeared. The sand dispersed and I froze. Staring into his cold seafoam eyes, unable so say anything. He scowled at me, "You're that strange blonde girl from before."

My eyes trailed away, "Uh, no, I think you got the wrong blonde. I think you mean D-"

"No, you have blue eyes and a Leaf Village headband, I mean you."

I swollowed and began to tremble, my heart rate increasing. 'Damn, I thought I was bad around my crush at school but this is horrible! I'm too scared to even move!'

He took a step closer to me, I managed one back. 'Hey! I moved! But maybe it was a survival instinct...'

He took another to me, but I failed to react this time, he smirked and picked his pase up. I was unable to run away. He stopped right infront of me, mearly centimeters away. He was only a bit taller than I was. For once, I was praying for Jodan to help me. She's taller and more intimidating than I am. I can't be scary to Gaara. Matter of fact, not even Jordan could make him back off...

He leaned closer and wispered into my ear, "Are you... freightened of me?"

'Yes.'

"Do you wish to run away?"

Tears began to form in my eyes, I replied mentally once more, 'Yes.'

"Do you... " Sand began to trail up my legs, tightening around my angles and theighs so I wouldn't run, he finished, ",regret meeting me?"

I twitched. Suddenly, all the fear washed away. I calmed and the tears subsided, my mental state became relaxed. I wispered, "...No."

Gaara raised an unpresent brow and frowned, "What?"

The sand tightened around me, I resised a cry. I looked down at the ground, blushing, "No, I don't regret meeting you. I'm actually quite happy... I've always wanted to meet you personally. Now I am, and now... I'm able to understand you better..."

Gaara just stared at me, not fully understanding me. The sand released my legs and rereated back into his gourd. I looked back up at him, the redness on my face still present. I smiled at him. I couldn't explain his expression, his face was angry, but his eyes didn't seem to reflect such rage. They were more... intrested, curious. "What do you mean?"

I closed one eyes in a winking motion, and held a finger at my lips(Y'know .), "It's a secret."

I began to walk away, but then stopped turning back around to him, he was still facing the same direction, "Oh, and you can't kill me, or else you'll never get to know what I meant!"

I turned back around and walked off, feeling his glare at my back. But I just kept smiling, 'Maybe I don't have it all that bad...'


	6. Misfortune

Portal to a New World

Ch. 6

Misfortune

Mandy and Naruto stood at the spot we were supposed to meet at. Naruto blinked and looked over to Mandy, "Uh, weren't your friends suppose to meet you here?"

She scratched the back of her head, "They probably left a long time ago."

"Some friends..."

Jordan stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at Naruto. He looked down at her, "Hey! Carrot top's awake!"

Jordan screamed and pushed herself away from him, falling onto the ground. Mandy laughed and Jordan stood up," Whoa, what happened?! I thought we were-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Naruto backed up away from her, she started to scream louder (amazingly), "**WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT, BLONDIE! YOU HAVE FREAKING WHISKERS MARKS ON YOUR CHEEKS AND YOU HAVE NO FASHION SENSE! I MEAN, WHO WEARS ALL ORANGE?!"**

Naruto was shaking with wide, horror struck eyes, "Eh...She's scarier than Sakura-chan..."

"DARN RIGHT I AM! I AM THE COBRA COMMANDER AND I REIGN OVER ALL YOU BITCHES!"

Jordan jumped at Naruto, practically mauling him. She raised her fist and-

This scene to too graphic to explain

Thirty minutes later

Naruto laid on the ground, motionless. Except for the occasional twitches. Jordan stood a few feet away from him, her eyebrown twitching with anger, "Deserved it too."

Mandy ran over to Naruto, kneeling down by his side, "Oh my God, are you okay?!"

He didn't move, she shook him, "If you can hear me, gurgle or something!"

He groaned and drool spilled out from his mouth. She screamed and jumped away form him, "ZOMBIE!!"

Jordan rolled her eyes at her, "So where is everyone?"

She suddenly calmed and paused, "...I... don't know..."

"Maybe they went out looking for us."

"Yeah, ya think we should find them?"

"Yeah."

"What about Naruto?"

She looked over to his unmoving body, "Eh, I say leave the fag."

"_Jordan_!"

"What? He was being mean to me!"

"Jordan, you nearly _killed_ him!"

"Whatever, I'm going".

She began to walk off and Mandy kept looking between the two, "Uh, what, huh, um... Hey, wait for me!"

She ran after her, leaving poor Naruto unconscious on the street.

Heather ran through random streets, trying to find one of us. She stopped an ally and looked down it, "Jordan, Mandy?"

She turned a corner and suddenly ran into someone, it was KaTrena. She fell ontop of Heather. Unknowingly to KaTrena, Jordan was chasing after her, so, as a result, she tripped over KaTrenas foot and landed on them. I turned a corner and saw them, running to them. But, once more, a trip followed and I fell on Jordan. They screamed and Mandy, who was searching for them on the roofs, ran to the edge of the building. But then fell to the same fate and tripped, falling. Her back landed on mine. Dia walked up our pile and shook her head at us, "Wow, you guys _are_ stupid ...Aw what the hell!"

She jumped and her stomach connected with Mandy's. She squeaked and fell limp.

Sasuke walked by the street we were all lying in. Dia smiled and waved at him, "Hi Sasuke!"

He turned to us and his eye twitched, "... I dont even want to know..."

She laughed and he quickly walked away from our awkward states.

Heather groaned at the bottom of the human pile," Choking not. Breathing!"

KaTrena wriggled out halfway, "I think I broke something..."

Jordan nudged my stomach, "Get off me!"

I blinked twice, "Guys, I think Mandy's dead."

_**DUN DUN DUN**_

She twitched, Dia shrugged, "Ah dont worry, she just twitched"

Dia rolled off and dragged Mandy off. Jordan, KaTrena and Heather all stood back up. Dia patted some dirt off her clothes, "Well, that was fun!"

Heather rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised I'm not the one who's unconscious..."

Everyone laughed as we stood there, Dia looked around, "So..."

Jordan tapped her foot and stared at the ground, "Yeah..."

KaTrena frowned and spoke, "Guys... I _just_ realized something..."

We all turned to her and spoke all at once, "What?"

"We have no money, no place to stay, and no idea how to get home..."

A heavy wind blew and everyone began to panic. Heather fainted, Mandy kept staring at KaTrena with wide eyes, Dia and Jordan were screaming and running in circles, KaTrena was staring back at Mandy, and I began to scream out curses.

Abruptly, a voice was heard, "Everytime we're around, you're doing something weird..."

Everyone stopped dead in their trackes and looked over to the speaker. It was Shino and Kiba. Kiba's eyes lead to Heather and widened, "What happened?!"

KaTrena looked back to Heather while scratching her head, "Well... she fainted from and unknown force known as fatige."

KaTrena then cupped her hand under her chin, "But... If the force is unknown, then why does it have a name? An unknown force is a force that is unknown. Which means it has no name and no one understands it... But then there _is_ a name for it, known as fatige. But, if this so called 'unknown' force is unknown, then why does it have a name??"

Everyone just stared and Kiba's eyes trailed back to Heather, "Yeah... I'm... Just going to do what I can..."

I snapped back to reality, "Hey, uh, could- could you... help us?"

"With what?"

"Uh... We don't have any money, or anywhere to stay..."

Kiba shrugged, "Well, I could pull a few strings with my mom and see if Heather could stay, but that's about it."

Shino turned to KaTrena and spoke, "I have an extra room, you can stay."

KaTrena's eyes lit up and she hugged Shino tightly, "OHHH! THANK YOU!"

In a fraction of a second, her face turned red and she jolted away, looking at the ground, "Uh... s-sorry..."

Shino put his sunglasses back into place and nodded, a slight blush (slight) on his face, "..."

Kiba kneeled down next to Heather and picked her up bridal style, "Well, see ya!"

We nodded and Dia smirked, "Carefull when she wakes up, she might have a panic attack."

Kiba frowned, "Like what kind of panic attack?"

Everyone in our group smirked, Jordan laughed and answered, "You'll see..."

Kiba swallowed hard and walked away, "Okay..."

KaTrena walked off with Shino and we were left alone. Dia then walked off, Mandy followed her, "Where ya goin'?"

"Off to find Sasuke."

Jordan snorted, "Good luck with him..."

Dia just laughed, "Yeah, I'll need a lot of it!"

I sighed and stratched the back of my head, "Well, there no way in hell Gaara would let me stay, so... You'll find me in the nearest alley."

Mandy began to whimper, "I don't wanna sleep in an alley!"

Jordan stared at the night sky thoughtfully, "Maybe Naruto could help..."

Mandy threw a dirty look at her, "You almost killed him earlier, who in the right mind would let you in their house after that!"

I blinked and stared, "Whoa... Jordan! Whaddya think you're doin'?! Tryin' ta kill the main charecter?!"

She glared at me, "He called me carret top! Which is absurd because carret tops are green! AND, carrots are orange, not red!"

"Jordan, just drop it, I'm in no mood to get in one of our 'blondie' 'red head' fights."

Jordan stood triumphanty, "Wuss! You're just scared 'cause I'd win!"

I rolled my eyes and suddenly froze, "... Where's Mandy?"

Jordan stopped and looked around,"I... don't know..."

I sighed, "She's prabably off ta stay with Naruto."

Jordan stared at the ground mournfully, "Now what?"

I stretched and yawn, "Well, let's find an alley..."

Jordan snorted, "Screw that! I'm gunna find someone ta stay with!"

I smirked, "Good luck with that..."

I sat down in an alley and layed down, "Night..."

Jordan just shook her head and walked away, "I'm gunna laugh when you catch hypothermia..."

With Jordan

Jordan walked throught the streets, "I wonder if Hinata would let me stay..."

Just then, she passed a gate to a rather large house that had the insignia of the Hyuuga house on it. She stopped and knocked on the door, "I hope this is right 'cause there's _no way _I can read Japanese..."

The door opened, it was a member of the Hyuuga Branch Family, "May I help you?"

She laughed nervously, "Hey... uh, I'm kinda lost and have no money, I was wondering if maybe you could house me for a night, please?"

He frowned, "I'm sorry, but that's not a decision for me to make... You could ask the head of the Main Branch."

She smiled, "Okay!"

The man gestured her to come in and he shut the door behind her. He led Jordan to a large building and knocked. A voice was heard from inside, "Come in."

The Brach member opened the door and stepped in, then bowing before the head of the family, "May I ask at the upmost respect, if this younge lady could stay for a single night. She is of no home nor money"

The head of the Hyuuga frowned and looked over to Jordan, she smiled nervously, "H-Hi..."

He thorught for a moment before sighing, "Fine, one night."

The Brach member nodded, "Thank you."

Jordan nodded as well, "Uh, yeah, thanks!"

The man walked back outside and had Jordan follow, shutting the door and guiding her to a small shake, "I'm sorry, but this is the most I can offer."

She smiled, "It's okay, as long as I'm not on the street with Tonya."

He blinked, "Pardon?"

"Uh... She's my friend."

He frowned, "Don't you think she should sleep here with you? She could get sick..."

Jordan snorted and rolled her eyes, "Nahhh..."

"Hm.. very well then. Have a good night."

"Yeah, night."

The Branch member left and Jordan lyed down on the bed. Which was just a set of covers on the floor, "Well, at least I'm warm and Tonya's cold!"

She laughed in a evil matter (It's kinda fake souding, I mean, it's Jordan I'm talking about here...) (P.S. Jordan, your evil laugh sucks, lol!)

With KaTrena

Shino walked into the guest room and KaTrena came in behind him, "Well, this is nice room."

Shino nodded, "Sometime's I prefer to be in here than in my own room."

KaTrena laughed, "Yeah..."

She sat down on the bed (which is different than the Hyuuga one, it's like our ordinary one) "Well, thank you again for letting me stay."

He nodded and began to walk out, "Good night."

"Night, oh, and Shino!"

He turned around to her, "...Yes?"

She had a smeet but sly grin, "Sweet dreams.", she then laughed.

Shino nodded and walked out of the room. She got underneith the covors and smiled, "I could've sworn he smiled..."

With Mandy

She shivored while walking along the streets, "I should've stays with Jordan... At at least kept Tonya company in that alley..."

She sighed and stopped at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, "... It's not like I have any money..."

"Hey, Mandy!"

She looked up and saw, "Naruto!"

She smiled brightly and Naruto walked up to her, "What'cha doin' here at night?"

She shrugged, "Uh... Well it's funny really... You see, me and my friends don't have anywhere to stay, or any money."

Naruto frowned, "That doesn't sound good..."

She laughed, "Yeah, Jordan went off to find a place to stay, Dia's tryin' ta stay with Sasuke-"

"WHAT?!"

Mandy flinched, "Uh... y-yeah..."

Naruto stared in utter horror, then laughed, "Good luck with that!"

Mandy laughed along, "Yeah, that's what Jordan said! Anyway... KaTrena's with Shino, Heather's with Kiba, and Tonya's sleeping in an alley."

He frowned, "She could get sick..."

She shrugged, "I know, but spending the night with Gaara is even harder that Sasuke."

Naruto stared at Mandy with dead eyes, "You mean... you mean ta tell me one of your friends is _in love_ with _Gaara_?!"

She laughed nervously, "Uh... yeah..."

He just shook his head, "Wow, that's just sad...So, what about you?"

She smiled, "I was gunna ask if I could stay with you!"

Naruto had a fox grin on his face, "Sure! But one of us will have ta sleep on the floor!"

She shrugged, "Don't worry, I don't mind!"

He shook his head, "No, don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor!"

"Thank you!"

With Heather

Kiba walked into his room, growling under his breath, "Yeah Mom! I got it!"

"And don't forget-"

Kiba slammed the door before his mother could finish and Heather stirred. Kiba looked down at her, "You awake?"Heather's eyes opened, then widened, "W-Where am I?!"

Kiba grinned, "In my room."

Heather just stared until her brain could process it before blushing furiously, "What happened?!"

He laughed as she struggled slightly, "You passed out."

She stared in the ultimate shock and horror, "After doing what?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Whaddya mean?"

"What happened before I passed out?!"

He frowned, "Uh... I don't know..."

She frowned back, "The last thing I remember is KaTrena saying that we have no money or home."

He shrugged, "Yeah, that's why you're here. They were all gunna find a place ta stay and I offered you to stay at my place."

She nodded, "Oh... that makes sense... so... Could you please put me down?"

He blinked, then blushed, "Oh, yeah, sorry..."

Kiba set Heather on her feet and she stumbled a bit. Kiba had his hands around her, "Don't fall."

She nodded, "Yeah, I know... That's just the first time I actually fainted..."

He nodded, "Yeah... it can have it's effects."

She stood up straight and Kiba let go of her, "Well, I don't have anywhere for you to sleep, so, you can just sleep in my bed."

She frowned, "No... I don't want to make you sleep on the floor..."

Kiba just grinned, "Nah, it's fine, sleeping on the floor is comfortable!"

Heather still looked concerned, "... Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Of course!"

She smiled, "Thank you."

"No prob!"

With Dia

Dia stopped at Sasuke's appartment door and knocked. She waited for a bit before knocking again. The door then opened while she was in mid knock, Sasuke raised a brow at her. She laughed nervously and dropped her hand, "Hey Sasuke, I was wondering if-"

"No."

Her smile shattered, "But you don't even-"

"I don't _want_ to know."

"..."

Without another word, Sasuke slammed the door in Dia's face. She whimpered and began to pound on the door, "Ah, come on Sasuke! I don't have anywhere to stay! Not only that, but I'm lost, and have no money!"

"Find someone to help you."

She stopped, "B-But there isn't anyone else..."

"..."

"Come on Sasuke!"

"Go stay with your parents!"

"I don't _have_ any parents!"

"..."

Dia stopped pounding on the door and frowned, "They died in a fire when I was little, I don't even remember what they looked like. I don't have any pictures or memories of them..."The door slowly opened and Dia looked up and her sad green eyes met his angry black ones.

"I won't say it again, go find someone else."

He once again slammed the door shut and Dia broke down infront of his door. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

Sasuke stood on the other side of the door in his dark apartment, glaring at the floor.

Dia kept crying infront of his door until it opened once more. Sasuke stood infront of her and sighed after a silence, "Come in..."

She looked up at him, he was staring away from her. She smiled and wipped her eyes before slowly getting up and walking into his room. Sasuke followed and shut the door, walking over to his bedroom, "You're sleeping on the couch for just this one night. That's it."

Dia nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

"Hn.", Sasuke walked into his room and shut the door.

Dia lyed down on the couch and sighed, "Well... at least I found a place ta stay..."


	7. Nightmares

Portal to a New World

Chapter 7

Nightmares

With KaTrena

Dream

_KaTrena stood in a dark forest, wearing a Chuunin uniform. Her eyes trailed along the rims of the forest. Suddenly, a ninja from the Hidden Sound jumped out at her. She quickly dodged and wipped out a kunai. Their kunai's clashed and she kicked him in the gut. More Sound ninja jumped out and KaTrena gritted her teeth. She formed handseals, "Chakra Enjintou!"_

_Both hands glowed blue with chakra and every ninja that she touched immediately fell. She mearly brushed her hand along one's arm and the bone snapped in half. Chakra Enjintou was a technique that could break bone, rip muscel and arteries without actually breaking the skin. _

_Soon enough, she no longer had enough chakra to substain the technique and she went back to punching and kicking. Eventually, all the ninja fell and she stood in the middle of the fallen Sound. But, unexpectantly, a ninja snuck up on her by comming up from the ground and stabbing her leg with a kunai. She let out a sream and fell. The Sound ninja pinned her down and held his hand firmly over her mouth, disabling her from screaming. He looked around shortly before raising his kunai and bringing it down on KaTrena. _

_Lucky KaT, a sworm of bugs engulfed the Sound ninja's body. The man screamed and began to struggle, trying to fight away the bugs. The man then fell to the ground, dead. KaTrena's breathing was deep and the bugs returned to their master. Shino kneeled down next to her, "Are you alright?!"_

_She nodded, "Yeah... He only got my shin."_

_Shino looked down to her wound and rolled the bottom of her pants up to her knees. He held his hand over the wound, "This may sting."_

_KaT nodded and tenced, bracing herself for whatever was to come. She gasped when and stabbing pain struck through her leg, and up her body. She yelled through her teeth and made herself bite the sleeve of her shirt. She looked down at what Shino was doing. A sworm of bugs covored her gash. _

_Soon after, the pain stopped almost instantly and she let go on her sleeve, "What was that?"_

_Shino rolled her pant leg back down, "I ordered the Kikaishu to speed up the process of your leg healing. Usually it's almost impossible to order them to make benifete(sp?) for one not from the Aburame Clan, I was surprised myself about their cooperation."_

_KaTrena collapsed back on the ground, Shino turned to her, "Are you sure you're alright?"_

_She nodded once more and looked up him, smiling, "I'm glad you came, I was worried you wouldn't find me..."_

_Shino shook his head, "Of course I found you, I have to admit, I was rather desperate..."_

_KaTrena laughed and stared up at the sky. A moment of silence passed before Shino suddenly threw himself on KaTrena, she gasped, "What-"_

_"Stay down!"_

_She immediately stopped and shrunk underneith him, listening for whatever he became to alarmed about. But all she could hear was the sound of krickets and tree frogs, occasional owls. _

_Abruptly, a ninja jumped out into the clearing. Shino took an offensive position and the ninja stabbed his kunai into Shino's neck. KaTrena screamed and Shino's body dissapeared into a cloud of the Kikaishu. She backed away while the bugs began to attack the ninja. The ninja decided to ignore the bugs and threw his kunai at KaTrena._

End Dream

KaTrena woke up with a scream. She sat up swiftly and was covored in cold sweat. She rested her hand on her stomach, where she could've sworn the kunai was going to hit. She sighed in relief at the fact there was no traces of wound or anything.

The door then opened and Shino walked in. Obviously in his night clothes. He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt and black sweatpants. Yet, he still was wearing his sunglasses, "What's wrong?"

KaTrena laughed nervously while scratching her head, "Uh... I-I had a bad dream, that's all."

Shino's stance relaxed and he stood upstraight, "Is that all?"

She nodded and Shino began to walk out, "Alright, good night."

She coughed a hard laugh, "I'll try..."

With Jordan

Dream

_Jordan was in the middle of a feild. Not too far infront of her was the Beautiful Green Beast, Rock Lee. And then... no too far infront of him... was a man with silver hair, green eyes, two red circles on his forehead, and wearing a outfit that consisted mainly of lavendar. Lee took a fighting pose, "Jordan, stay back!"_

_She nodded and Lee ran at the man. After Lee throwing widely distributed puches and kicks, and the man blocking them all with a spear that resembled a bone. Just when Lee thought he had the chance to hit, a barrier of bone ripped from his body, knocking Lee several feet away. _

_Jordan growled and began to form handseals, "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!"_

_Jordan's hands pryed into the ground and pulled up a masive amount of earth. The ground she ripped up glowed blue with chakra and formed into a large sphere. With a bit of stuggle, Jordan lifted the sphere of earth, larger than her, over her head and threw it at the man. The man took a defensive stance and sharp bones shot out from his body, providing armor. The sphere shattered and alomst immediatly, Jordan surprised him by punching him in the face. The man flew back and his back hit the ground. But then flipped back onto his feet. Jordan smirked, "Alright!"_

_Then, the skin on the cheek Jordan punched shattered, underneith was bone. Jordan blinked, "Wait, if I just punched pratically bone... OW!!"_

_She held her fist and cried "Somehow, my moments of glory always turn out this way!"_

_The man then ran at Jordan, her eyes widened and the man was just about to stab her with the bone spear. But she was knocked away by Lee. The spear was off a bit, but ripped at Lee's side, he cried out and grabbed the bone spear. "Jordan, now!"_

_She nodded and made a series of handseals, "Sabaki no Genki!"_

_Her hands glowed blue with chakra and she began to his the man with a series of punchs. Each punch drained more and more of the mans's charkra, reducing the defecnce of the bone armor. Jordan yelled as she hit at full strength, knocking the man fifty yards away. She grinned, "Hey, it didn't hurt this time!"_

_Her attection was sidetracked away from the man to Lee when he grunted. She kneeled down next to him, "Lee?"_

_He smiled in a painful way, "I'm alright. It's just a scratch."_

_Jordan raised an eyebrow at him, "If you call that a scratch, I'm afraid to see was a fatal scar looks like..."_

_Lee looked back over to the man, who was standing back up. He threw the bone spear at Jordan and she knocked it way with her fist, "Bring it! I'll show you how to fight the American way!"_

_Jordan took the stance of a boxer and the man threw a punch. Jordan ducked and punched his gut, using the draining technique from before. The man gritted his teeth and tryed to kneel her in the face. But she dodged by moving away, then back with an uppercut. After a few more dodging and boxing moves, Jordan switched back to ninja style and jumped up, then kicking him in the face. _

_Lee stood up and ran at the man while he was stunned in mid air and made the first move to the primary lotus, kicking him straight up into the air. Jordan smirked, reconizing the technique. If this could break Gaara's defence, it's bound to break his. _

_Sadly, before Lee had the chance to continue with the attack, more bones ripped from his body and stabbed Lee. He yelled even louder than before and fell to the ground. Jordan's eyes widened as the man threw another bone spear at her._

_End Dream_

Jordan's eyes snapped open and they darted around the room. She sighed in relief and ran her fingers through her hair, "Holy sweet mother of Jesus... I was scared for a second there..."

She rolled onto her side and stared at the wall, frowning, "I wonder what that was all about... It better not have meant anything... Sure, I kicked that guys ass but... I don't wanna get stabbed in the neck...", she sighed again, "Ahhh... I need counsling...(sp?)"(Yes you do, Jordan)

With Mandy

Dream

_Mandy stood at the edge of a waterfall next to Naruto. They were standing atop of the head of a statue, on the other side of the statue, was Sasuke. She and Naruto were glaring at his back when Naruto yelled, "Sasuke!"_

_He stopped running and paused for a second. Then began to walk off. Naruto growled low, "Are you gonna run away from me?!"_

_Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, then slowly turned around. Both of their eyes widened at Sasuke's face. The left half of his face was covored in the black flame-like tattoo, and the part of the eye that's usually white, was black, and his black iris, was peircing gold. _

_He simply replied with a, "Yo... Clumsy faggot..."_

_A silence passed before Sasuke spoke again, "So it's you this time?... I already told Sakura, but... don't concern yourself with me anymore...", Sasuke had his hands on his hips and chuckled, and not in the friendly way. More like in the, creepy, sadistic, murderer kind of way... ,"What's with that face?"_

_Naruto was staring in shock, Mandy was scared out of her mind. Naruto began to glare and balled his hands into a fist, "Why?... Why? ... Sasuke... Why did you become like this?!"_

_Sasuke just frowned, "What does it matter to you, what I become? I have my own path to follow. No matter who it is, nobody has the right to tell me what to do... I'll keep it simple. I'm not going to associate with Konoha anymore. Go home."_

_Naruto's eyes widened and he looked down, recalling everything that happened on the mission, "Chouji... Neji... Kiba... Heather... Shikamaru... Fuzzy brows... Jordan...Everyone...everyone... risked their lives... to come after you!"_

_Sasuke shrugged with an uncaring expression, "Well, good for them."_

_He turned around and began to walk away. Naruto finally snapped, gritted his teeth and ran, jumped to the other statue," How could you think of us that way?!" and landed on Sasuke. Right after they both hit the cement, Naruto struck Sasuke's left cheek with his fist. Sasuke, was unfazed by this. He just stared with a blank expression, then simply spit blood at his face. Naruto only grew more angry and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Sasuke spoke, "'Us' you say? Did I become any stronger by being with those so called comrades? I'm going to Orochimaru's place."_

_Naruto gripped tighter, "Orochimaru is the guy who killed the Third and tried to crush Konoha! You think he'll give you power for free?! He just wants your body as a container! You might not be able to come back! You might be killed! Like I'd be able to let you go so easily!"_

_They were silent before Sasuke suddenly spoke, "That doesn't matter...As long as I can accomplish my goal, that's fine... If you intend on getting in my way... it can't be helped..." Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's collar, Naruto answered, "I won't let you... I'll take you back, even by force!"_

_Sasuke chuckled in the evil manner again, Naruto's eyes narrowed, "What're you laughing about?!"_

_"You were laughing back then. That time, you wanted to fight me. You were thrilled, right?"_

_"In the beginning, yeah! But you were different... That was... That wasn't how I wanted to fight... Even now..."_

_"I don't give a damn about your circumstances.", Sasuke began to push Naruto off and lift him by his collar. Soon lifting him off from the ground. _

_Mandy gritted her teeth and began to run at them. She jumped to the statue they were on, barely making it, and ready to punch Sasuke. But Sasuke saw it comming long before she jumped. He simply knocked her away and off the statue, and hundreds of feet down to the bottom of the waterfall..._

End Dream

Mandy woke up with a jolt and gasping for air, as if she were drowning. She tried to sit up, but she was so tangles in the blankets, she fell over ontop of Naruto, "Ow!"

He woke up and opened one eye, "What the?"

Mandy started to panic, "Oh my God! I'msosorry!Areyouokay?!Ididn'tmeanitIswear!"

Naruto laughed a bit, "It's not like I'm hurt! You weight, like, nothing!"

"I... I weigh around eighty pounds..."(Not kidding... actually, I don't remember how much Mandy weighs... I think it's less than eighty O.o)

Naruto just stared, "Wow..."

She managed to get herself untangled, and Naruto rubbed his head, "So... What was with the painic attack?"

Mandy laughed nervously, "I-uh... nightmare..."

"Oh... what happened?"

"Well... You were there, so was I... Oh, Sasuke too!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah... We were at this waterfall and, and, there was two giant statues on both sides of it... Sasuke, you were, like, all mad at him, and then, you started to yell at him, and then, Sasuke started to strangle you, and then, I tried to help, but, Sasuke punched me off the statue and then I drowned in the river hundreds of feet below..."

Naruto just stared, "So... Me and Sasuke were fighting, and when you tried to help, he killed you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Naruto just shook his head, "Ehhhh, that doesn't sound good."

"Oh! I forgot a part! Sasuke was all freaky lookin'!"

"Like freaky as in how?"

"The left side of his face was covored in a tattoo that looked like black fire, and the white part of his eyes was all black, and he had gold eyes"

"..."

"Yeah..."

"Mmhmm..."

"So..."

"Umm?"

"Ya think it'll ever happen?"

"..."

"...?"

"Nah! Don't worry about it!"

She nodded, "Kay, kay! I guess it _was_ a little farfetched!" (Mandy doesn't know about the whole deal with Sasuke betraying Konoha .;;;)

With Dia

Dream

_Dia and Sasuke were in Konoha forest, stanging ontop of large tree branches. Dia was hiding with Sasuke behind a tree from Gaara, who was currently half possesed by Shakaku. Sasuke then jumped out of hiding and at Gaara. Gaara had a sadistic smirk on his face with drool, a lot of it, "There you are!"_

_He threw his Shakaku arm at Sasuke and slashed, but he dissapeared as a log, Kuwarmi no Jutsu. Dia then appeared behind Gaara, "Over here!"_

_She took out three kunai in each hand and threw them at him. But Gaara blocked with the demon's arm. Dia gritted her teeth and landed on a tree branch, then jumping away. The kunai sunk inside of the arm. Gaara laughed in his twisted way (Which is better than Jordan's overated laugh), "Here, I'll give them back!"_

_He swung the arm and the kunai were shot back at her faster. She curled into a ball to block, when she was hit, she dissapeared. It was a bushin. Dai and Sasuke were hiding behind a tree behind Gaara, both panting hard. Sasuke looked over to him, "That guy..."_

_"Uchiha... Sasuke! Why will you not attack me? Is your courage weaker than that of a girl?!", suddenly, something ruptured in Gaara's head. He began to scream in pain while chlutching his head, falling to his knees. Sasuke arched a brow, "What's wrong with him?"_

_"Retaliation..."_

_"Oh..."_

_Soon after, Gaara began to scream in anger and speak in the most sadistic voise you'll ever hear, "You're not getting away, you're not getting away, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_Gaara began to rampage and knocked three trees down in a row before laughing sadistically, "Are you afraid of me? Uchiha Sasuke!... Are you afraid of my exsistance?!"_

_Dia rolled her eyes while shaking furiously, "No shit! An overgrown raccoon on a rampage is pretty damn scary!"_

_"What's wrong!? Uchiha Sasuke! Are you afraid of me?! Did your hate and murderous intent cower because of fear? Is your exsistance that weak? Fight me! And confirm it! Your value of exsistance that is... Experiment! If you want the answer, fight me!"_

_Sasuke began to perform handseals before grabbing his wrist and gathering charkra in his right hand, forming Chidori. Gaara turned his attentinon to our hiding spot as the glow from the technique was unavoidable. Gaara chuckled, "Let me have fun... Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke glared at him, "I finish you off in one strike!"_

_They both jumped at eachother simontaniously and collided. Sasuke's Chidori went straight through Gaara's Shakaku arm, making him scream in pain. Gaara landed right next to Dia and Sasuke landed where Gaara once stood. He lyed on the tree brach and Sasuke gritted his teeth, "Dia! Get away from him!"_

_She nodded and jumped away before Gaara began to laugh histerically, "Yes... That's it... This pain in my arm... this is truely fun, Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke just stared in utter shock as Gaara was still alive. Dia gritted her teeth and made the very same handseals and the very same stance, "Hey! Lard ass!"_

_Gaara turned around and came face to face with Dia, she had successfully started the Chidori technique. Gaara frowned at the sand nin, "Stay out of this, girl."_

_She snorted, "Ah shut up! I've been listenin' ta you talk for the past half hour and I'm sick of it!"_

_She jumped at Gaara and he stood his ground. He swong his sand arm at Dia, but she landed ontop of it and went to his side, then thrusting the Chidori at him. Apparently, her plan didn't work out too well. Gaara knocked her away before it had the chance to connect and she fell over, halfly knocked out. Sasuke's eyes widened, "Dia!"_

_Gaara looked over to Sasuke, "What's wrong Uchiha? Is this woman important to you?"_

_Sasuke gritted his teeth and his hands formed fists. Gaara picked Dia up with his human arm by the neck, suffocating her. She gagged and started to choke, unable to breathe. Sasuke took a step closer, "Let. Her. Go."_

_Gaara's smirked grew and his grip intesified before he dropped her. At first, it seemed he granted mercy for once in his life, but, no. He slammed her body into the tree branch with his sand arm, crushing and completly shattering all of her ribs._

End Dream

Dia's eyes opened and she felt an uncomfortable pain around her ribs, "Ow... What the?"

She sat up and pulled her shirt up, examining her sides, "... Just a dream... Damn... I was killed by Gaara!"

She plopped back down on the couch and sighed, "Wow... I also used Chidori in it... _and_ Sasuke acted as if I was his friend, or more!"

She squealed, "So cool!"

With Heather

Dream

_Kiba, Akamaru, and Heather jumped tree to tree, appartently recently assigned a mission to protect a man. Not truely knowing the purpose, they took it. Abruptly a group of Rock ninja came and attacked. Kiba landed on the ground and Akamaru jumped on his back, "Shikakyu no Jutsu!"_

_Akamaru transformed into Kiba and they both ran at a group of ninja. Heather evaded a few swings of kunais from a few ninja. She made a few handseals, "Chuusuusei Biribiri!"_

_Her hands glowed blue with chakra and ran at a group of the Rock ninja. She hit a few on the back of the neck, making them fall and unable to stand. Confusing their nervous system. Several ninja jumped at her at once and she gritted her teeth. Kiba suddenly knocked them out of the way along with Akamaru. _

_Minutes passed of non stop attacks. One stood from the sidelines and waited for an opportunity to attack. Heather paused for a mear second and the ninja struck, throwing his kunai at her. The kunai hit her theigh and she fell over, a ninja was about to stab her, but she kicked them away with the other leg. Kiba finished the last of the Rock ninja and the one ran away. Kiba ran up to her, kneeling down, "You alright?"_

_She nodded, "Yeah..."_

_She stood up, but fell back down, Kiba grabbed her and wrapped her arm around his neck, helping her walk. Akamaru returned to his normal form and walked besided them. _

_She winced as a burning sensation streamed throughout her leg, Kiba frowned, "Are you-"_

_"I'm fine!"_

_He sighed and they continued on. A few minutes later Heather grunted and fell over, Kiba gasped and caught her before she hit the ground, lying her down carefully. He moved some of her hair out of her face, "I think you should rest..."_

_Heather's face was masked in pain and she screamed. Kiba's eyes widened and he looked at the wound on her leg, his breathing became as unstable as Heather's, "It was poisoned..."_

_End Dream_

Heather's eyes flew open and she looked around the room, then lying back down with a sigh, "... Just a dream..."

With Me

Dream

_I was in Suna, and that's the most I knew. Gaara was beside me, and we were in the middle of a fight. Gaara's sand was attacking a rather, menecing apponent. A large man with a large sword, he was form the Lightning Country. The man avoided every wave of sand that came at him. I struggled just to stand still, "C'mon Gaara! Just let me-"_

_"No."_

_I groan and suddenly run out at the man. Gaara growls and the sand chases after me, the sand wrapps around my ankle and drags me back. I sigh and began to strum my fingers on the sand. _

_Minutes passed and I was still trying to shake the sand off my ankle. Finally, the man used a jutsu, "Kishibari no Jutsu!"_

_He suddenly dissapeared and I blinked, "Where-"_

_Without warning a tree grew rapidly behind me, the branches wraping around my body, I screamed and the man apperaed from the tree. Gaara gritted his teeth and stepped back, sending the sand at the man. The tree and the man dissapeared once more and the sand slammed into me. I hit the sandy ground not too far away and Gaara's eyes widened, running over to me, "Tonya!"_

_I rubbed my head, "Be more carefull, will ya!"_

_He frowned and the man cam up behind Gaara, I couldn't react in time and only managed a uneasy, "_AaAaHhH_"_

_Gaara (rudely) shoved me out of the way and sand sheilded him. I growled and lunged at the man, punching him in the face. The man was stunned for long enough to be hit directly by the sand. Gaara stood up, "Get back and out of the way this time!"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Fine! But I can fend for myself!"_

_A kunai just then wizzed by my head and I squeaked, "Okay maybe not!"_

_I ran behind Gaara and he huffed, "Just... don't..."_

_The man ran at Gaara. He brought up waves at the man, but he dodged or sliced through each of them. Gaara held his breath and I could see sand rush to him for protection. The man nailed Gaara in the face and Gaara hit the ground a few yards back. _

_Gaara sat up and his face was cracked, "Get away from him!"_

_I stupidly ignored him and formed handseals, "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_

_I put the tiger seal to my lips and forced chakra up my chest and out my mouth in the form of fire. _

_The fire hit and I heard the man scream. After the fire dispearsed the man was gone and I looked around, "Where'd he go?"_

_I turned around and he was running toward Gaara. "Oh no you don't!"_

_I ran at him and Gaara formed a seal, "Suna Raishin!"_

_A group of needles shot out of his gourd and around him and the man, I ran into the needles and was taken by surprise. The needles grew spines and since the man was apparently producing a lightning technique, the sand technique had a fatal result. The needles began to deduct the electricity, electrifying everything in range, including the man and me. _

_I screamed and both me and the man fell to the ground, hearts silenced._

End Dream

I woke up with a gasp and looked around. A strange sound tickled my ears and I stopped breathing, the sound of sand rushing.

My eyes darted around the area, "G-Gaara? You sure as hell better not be stalking me!"

The last thing I could remember was a dark figure, and peircing blue eyes cutting through the darkness.


	8. Chuunin Exams

Portal to a New World

Chapter 8

Chuunin Exams

My eyes cracked open and Dia was standing infront of me, smirking, "Guess what? I slept at Sasuke's!"

My eyes widened, "You did?"

"Mhmm! With enough begging, yep!"

I shook my head at her, "Holy..."

"Yep!"

I sighed and stood up, then grabbing my lower back, "Ow! Back!"

Dia gave me a look, "What?"

"Ah... I get back problems..."

"At thirteen?"

"Yeah... I'm gonna be so cripled when I'm older, it's not even gonna be funny..."

Dia smirked, "Yes it will..."

I growled under my breath and rolled my eyes, "Y'know, just shut up before I jump your ass!"

"Don't cuss!"

We both turned attention to the street, it was KaTrena. I rolled my eyes, "I can cuss all the fuck I want!"

She huffed and Mandy, Jordan, and Heather came up to her sides. Jordan had a grin on her face, "Chuunin Exams today."

I grinned back, "Yeah, I know. Let's go ask a few people where ta find it."

She swayed her hand in the air in the 'whatever' fashion, "Don't need to. One of the Hyuuga's told me."

"I raised a brow at her, "Hyuuga?"

"Yeah, I stayed at their place."

My jaw dropped and I had one pissed face, "You've got to be kidding... While you all actually found a place ta stay, you leave me to rot in AN ALLEY?!"

KaTrena frowned, "Well, Shino could only offer one person."

Jordan, "You said I wouldn't find anywhere."

Mandy, "I thought you went off to find a place."

Dia, "I thought you went off with Jordan."

Heather, "I was unconsious."

I sighed, "Okay, Heather, I forgive you because you were out. Mandy... You just too innocent minded, so I'm not mad. KaTrena, if you could, I know you would've helped me out. But Jordan, Dia..."

I just ignored them and walked away, "Well, we better get goin'. Lead the way Jordan."

She made the hand gesture to follow and we headed west. Soon upon reaching the building we went up a few stairs to room 301. We stood inside the room, only a croud of people aging between 20- 30 in the room. Mandy frowned, "Were is everyone?"

I smirked, "Being tricked by a bunch of Chuunin."

"Oh..."

"Alright everyone, listen up! The first test is a written one. And don't worry, no answers neccesary. We'll pass without needing them. When Ibiki asks the final question, he'll announce that if you get it wrong, you can never participate again, ignore it. He's just trying ta scare ya. So, whatever you do, don't. Raise. Your. Hand."

Everyone nodded.

Minutes Later

Everyone including the rookies (Naruto and all them) were in the room a loud voice interrupted, "Alright,listen up magets, my name is Ibiki and from now on you worst enemy. I'll be giving you numbers to determin where you sit."

We were handed our numbers. Somehow we were extremly lucky and sat next to people we liked. Me- Gaara to my right, KaTrena- Shino to her left, Mandy- Naruto to her left, Jordan- Lee to her right, Dia- Sasuke to her left, and Heather- Kiba to her right.

I sat nervously next to Gaara, trembling, he ignored me. Ibiki then spoke, " The first exam has a few important rules. I will not answer any questions so listen carefully. First rule, you all begin with ten points at the start. The test has ten questions, all worth one point. The test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong,you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong your points will be reduced to seven. Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points."  
I saw from the corner of my eye Sakura slam her head on the desk, "Wait, the team's total points? What?!"

Ibiki glared at her, "Shut up!There's a reason for this,just shut up and listen! Now that you know let's move onto the next rule. If an examer is determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test... each action will cause you to lose two points. In other words, people will be forced to leave without there test being graded. Those who cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves. Your all trying to become Chuunins. If you're a ninja, act like a first rate one. And, if anyone gets a zero, you and your team fails. The last problem will be given in forty- five minutes from when the exam begins. Begin!

I looked down at the paper and frowned, 'Wow, these look pretty intence. I'm glad I don't have ta do 'em. Seriously, ' Your standing atop of a thirty foot tree, your job is to assassinate a ninja. To give an instant kill, you must throw a kunai at the back of his neck. The target is fifty yards away. What measurement is needed for this meathod and explain your answer. Show your work.''

My mouth twitched, I always hated that sentence, 'Show your work.' Especially in math... Oh math... the evil inequasions and algerbra. I mean, what retard decieded to mix numbers and letters together?! Math and English are entirly different subject, why bring them together when-

Just then, a kunai was thrown at a guys paper and one of the men sitting at the side of the room, his job was to watch for cheaters, spoke, "You've been caught cheating five times, you're out."

The guy and his teamates struggled, but they were dragged out of the room and kicked out. After twenty minutes, the men at the side of the room continually called off numbers of people and them and their team left. I watched Gaara out of the corner of my eye while somehow managing to draw a wolf on my paper at the same time. Gaara rested two fingers on his left eye and held his hand out.

I stopped and turned to him, watching the sand gather in his hand, I heard him mutter, "Connecting Third Eye." under his breath. A eyeball with a brown iris appeared in his hand until he crushed it. My eyes followed the sand as it trailed to a random man. He flinched and began to rub his eyes as some sand got in them. The Third Eye appeared infront of him, looking at his paper.

I smirked and figured it wouldn't hurt to tug at Gaara, "Cheater..."

He ignored me and began to write the answers down. Now, I was a good cheater, but not that good... So, I figured to scoot away and keep my eyes on my own paper.

KaTrena

She sat at her desk next to Shino, frowning and even thought not needing to, trying to figure out the first question. Then, a bug landed on her paper, walking around on it. He smiled at it, it was a Kikiashu, one of Shino's bugs. She then noticed the bug was walking in a fashion. Gasping when realising the bug was walking in the pattern of an eight on the third problem. She sat up in her chair and drew an eight in the box. The bug moved to the next one, she followed it with her pencil, the next answer was thirty seven.

This process continued until all nine questions were answered. She leaned closer to Shino whispering, "Thank you."

Kankurou raised his hand, "Hey, ya mind lettin' me go ta the bathroom?"

One of the watchers chanined his wirsts and led him out of the room, talk about over board... Ibiki then spoke, Alright, it's now time for the final and tenth question."

Kankurou returned and sat back down in his seat, I smirked, knowing that the 'watcher' was Karasu and Kankurou passed the answers to Temari. Ibiki spoke up, "There's a few more rules before the final question. If your team doesn't get it right you get an automatic zero. But, you have an option on not taking the final question."

Temari stood up from her seat, "Hold on, what's the catch!?"

"I'm getting to that, If you chose not to take it, then you'll get a zero, but, if you get the question wrong, you and your team's number will be recorded all of you will never be able to take the Chuunin Exams ever again!"

The majority of the crowd gasped. "If you decide not to take the question, raise your hand and you and your team will leave."

After a silence, a number of people raised their hands and were escorted out of the room. Naruto soon began to raise his hand and Mandy stared in horror. He then slammed his hand on the desk, "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'M NOT GONNA JUST GIVE UP! I'M GONNA BECOME HOKAGE NO MATTER WHAT!"

After Naruto's outburst nobody raised their hand. Ibiki waited a bit longer before continuing, "I will now give the tenth problem... You all pass!"

Everyone was astonished, up close, even Gaara seemed surprised. Sakura spoke, "Wait, how could we all pass?!"

"The meaning of this wasn't all to test only your knowleadge, it was also to test your courage. Only acceptional ninja would take risks in gathering information. "

The window then suddenly broke and Anko and her purple hair jumped in, "Hello everyone! I'm Anko, the second examer!"

Ibiki scowled, "Anko... You're early again..."

"I am? Oh well... Hey! Why are there so many?!"

"I think we just had a more confident room this time."

"Hn, oh well, 'cause half of them are gonna be gone by the time I'm done with 'em... I expect everyone ta be ready tomarrow, be at training area forty four at 1:45 P.M sharp."

Everyone in the room was dismissed and we all stood outside the building. I sighed, "That was boring..."

Jordan frowned, "Tell me about it..."

"Well, I was just sitting there, drawing when I actaully got to see Gaara create his Third Eye and cheat."

She glared at me, "Not litterally..."

KaTrena smiled, "I had a good time! Shino helped me cheat!"

Mandy frowned, "Naruto was struggling the entire time until Hinata helped him."

Heather shrugged, "Akamaru told all the answers to Kiba, I just kinda, y'know, sat there."

Jordan's eye twitched, "I sat next to Lee."

Dia laughed, "I sat next to Sasuke!"

Just then, Sasuke walked by with Sakura not too far behind. Dia jumped happily, "See ya guys later!"

She ran after him and went up to Sasuke. They talked a bit before Sasuke reluctantly let her follow and Sakura now fumming.

I sighed, "Traitor..."

Heather sighed and shoved me lightly, "Giver her a chance."

I shurgged and red caught my eye, "Sweet!... Guys... If I don't come back, I'm prabably not comming back."

I quickly ran off to Gaara and his siblings, Jordan cupped her hands around her mouth, "TRAITOR!"

Jordan's outburst attracted the sand siblings attention and I stopped in front of them, Kankurou raised a brow at me, "Who are you?"

I laughed nervously, "Uh... An... and aquaintence of Gaara's!"

"And... you're still alive?"

I laughed, "With a miracle, yes!"

Gaara glared more than he was at me, "Hn."

They began to walk away and I stood there for a second. I began to follow them while hiding behind random things and... people. Trying out my 'ninja' skills. I got a few looks but I _think _they didn't notice...(.;;;)

Eventually Temari and Kankurou split ways from Gaara and I curse under my breath, 'There goes protection.'

A sudden thought came to me, 'Hey, do I _have_ to be completly ninja?'

So, I did the stupidest thing I've ever done. This is worse than me falling down the stairs with a TV... I jumped, rolled, and smashed into a croud of _garbage_ cans... and all the trash falls on me...

I shook my head and noticed meat on my shoulder, "_**AWWWWW GROSS**_!!"

Stood up and began to wipe myself of frantically. I stopped my 'dance' when I noticed Gaara staring at me, fustrated, "What... are you doing."

It was more of a demand than a question, "Uh... screaming in fear of meat?"

He kept a hard expression and just shook his head, sighing harshly. I scowled, "Have... you ever heard... of James Bond?"

He growled, "No."

I scratched the back of my tainted hair, "I guess you weren't amused by my little... charade..."

"Charade?"

"Uh... yeah..."

Awkward silence.

More awkward silence.

Even more awkward silence.

Death silence

More Death silence.

... Guess what, more silence.

I faint.


	9. The Forest of Death

Portal to a New World

Chapter 9

The Forest of Death

My eyes flew open and I found myself... _in a dumptser?!_ I blinked and screamed. (No, I'm not germaphobic, I just... hate the smell of rotting food)

With Dia

She stood next to Sasuke in the Konoha Forest, "SO! What do you plan ta do before tomorrow?"

He frowned, "...Why?"

Dia shrugged, "Oh, I don't know... I'm bored 'cause _I_ don't know what _I'm_ gonna do. I was hoping for ideas."

"Well don't ask me. Go train or something, your a Sand nin aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. But... I need help! I seriously need help with training!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "Simple, you practice jutsu and throw kunai accurately at a tree."

She kept sulking, "Yeah but... I _really_ need someone to-", she shutters, "_tutor_ me."

He stared for a bit, then sighed, "Fine, I'll help 'tutor' you or whatever."

Dia's eyes lit up, "Really?! Sweet!"

With Heather

Heather and Kiba were sitting on a bench at the Ninja Academy, Kiba had a smirk on his face, "So, ya wanna learn Shikakyu no Jutsu?"

She nodded while petting Akamaru who was on her lap, "Yeah... It sounds like a good technique to learn."

"It it! One of the best! Maybe you should have a dog or something. It'd be easier for you that way. How much do ya got?"

She frowned and pulled her pocket inside out, "Nothing."

His eyes widened, "Really? Wow, how'd that happen?"

She visibly flinched and quickly tried to come up with something, "Uhhh... I was... I was robbed?"

It sounded more like a question than a statement. "Damn, that sucks... Maybe if ya work enough you'll get some money."

She sighed, "No... working on small jobs wouldn't get me enough. It would take almost a year."

"I guess your right... Hey, how 'bout this! I'll buy you a nin dog ONLY if you got natural talent in this. If you can turn into a Inuzuka in less than a few month, oh say... three, I'll promise a dog to ya."

She just stared and he smiled brightly. Her eyes watered up and he lunged foward and grabbed Kiba into a hug, "Ohhhh! _Thank you so much_!!"

With Jordan

Jordan stood outside the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and sighed, "Aw... I was hoping Naruto would be here..."

"Jordan?"

She looked up and not too far away was Lee (Yes, I'm doing this to piss you off Jordan lol!) "Oh... it's you..."

He frowned, "What? You don't enjoy my company?"

"... Should I?"

Lee just stared, "..."

Jordan rolled her eyes, "Nevermind."

"... I noticed you were at the Chuunin Exam, you passed, correct?"

"Sure."

"Are you prepared for tomorrow?"

Jordan sighed and scratched the back of her head, "Ah... I don't know. I don't know any jutsu and/or how to throw a kunai/shurikan properly."

Lee stared with an unfathomable expression, "You dont?!"

"Nope."

He shook his head at her, then gave the 'nice guy' pose, "Don't worry, I'll teach you then! It's a promise!"

Jordan's mouth twitched, "Well... I guess I can't turn down an opportunity to learn how so... sure, why not?"

With KaTrena

KaTrena and Shino stood infront of the Hot Spring Spa, KaTrena stared at the little mini waterfall, "I didn't know they had one of these..."

Shino nodded, "Sometimes they train you how to walk on water here, if you fall, you get burned, making you work harder not to fall."

KaTrena just stared at him, "Walk... _on water_?!"

He nodded, "Yes, you haven't heard of it? You're from the Hidden Mist."

She laughed nervously, "Uh, yeah, sure. So... how do ya do it?"

Shino formed a Goat handseal, "Form this seal and concentrate all your chakra to your feet."

She nodded and did as told, Shino continued, "But don't flood the feet in it, you have to mantain this balance of releasing chakra at a steady flow. Too fast or too slow, you'll fall."

KaT nodded Shino walked over to the pond infront of the mini waterfall, at the entrace to the Spa. He stepped out into the middle of the spring and stood on top of the water's surface, "Now you try."

With Mandy

Mandy was on the roof of Naruto's apartment with, well, Naruto. "Hey Mandy, y'know how your from the Hidden Cloud?"

"Uh... sure!"

"Do you know any lighting techniques or anything?"

She frowned, "Uh... Actually, no, I don't."

"What do you know?"

"..."

"You're kidding... How'd you pass the graduation?"

"Um... I guess I just... did!"

Hmm... Hey, maybe I can help you with a few things!"

"Okay!"

"Let's try with the Henge no Justsu first!"

"Kay, kay!"

1:45 P.M. The Next Day

We stood at training area fourty four, Anko at the front of the group. On one of the tree branches, a bird sat, chirping happily... until a snake came up and swallowed it whole. Mandy's eye twitched and she wimpered, "The poor birdie..."

Sakura frowned, "What a creepy place..."

Anko smirked, "You'll soon experience why it's called the Forest of Death..."

Naruto then began to shake his hips like a dumbass, "You'll soon experience why it's called the Forest of Death, tch, you think that scares me?! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!"

Anko kept her smiled, "Yeah... you're spirited."

Suddenly, Anko pulled out a kunai and throws it at Naruto. It clips his cheek and she apeared behind him, her hand on his unwounded cheek, "Kids like you are the first to be killed."

She wiped the blood away, "Spraying that red blood I love..."

Someone came up behind her and she pulled out another kunai, abruptly, her last kunai was retured to her... with a guys... **TOUNGE**?! _NOW_, Naruto was scared. The man spoke, "Here's... your kunai..."

Anko kept smiling, "Why thank you!"

She took the kunai and continued, "But you should know not to sneak up on me like that unless you want to die young..."

The man answered, "Sorry, I just couldn't help it... I get excited when I see blood... and you cut my precious hair..."

Heather flinched, " Great, our procter is insane..."

Anko went on, "Looks like we've got a few bloodthirsty ones here...This should be fun.", she began to direct her speech to the crowd, "Before we start the exam, I have to pass all these out to you."

She pulled out a stack of papers, "Release forms, if you wanna take the exams, you gotta sign these."

Naruto frowned, "Why?"

"There's gonna be deaths in this one, and I don't want it held against me."

Heather huffed, "Figures..."

"Okay, I'm going to explain the second exam. Long story short, you will attempt the ultimate survival. First I'll explain the area this will take place. Around practice area 44 there are 44 lock gates. Forest, river, and a tower in the middle. From the gates to the tower is about ten kilometers. During the survival program in here, you will be asked to comeplete on task. That is... a no rules scroll battle. You will fight for these too scrolls, forest and heaven. Twenty-six teams have made it past the first test. Half, thirteen, will get the heaven scroll. The other half will get the earth scroll. One scroll will be given to each team. Put simply, you have to steal them from eachother."

Mandy raised her hand, "How do we win?"

"All three of your team members must reach the tower with both scrolls. So thirteen teams with lose, half. But, there is a limit. The second test will last one hundred twenty hours, exactly five days."

Chouji, "But what about food?!"

"The forest is full of food, you're on your own."

Kabuto responded, " But, watch out for man eating beasts, poisonous insects, and poisinous plants."  
Heather's mouth gapped open, "That's not fair!"

Dia rolled her eyes, "That's why it's called _survival!"_

Neji spoke, "Thirteen teams, thirty nine guys surviving is highly unlikely."

Lee, "As the days go on,the distance to goal will be further,and the days become shorter.This sound pretty challanging!"

Sasuke, "The area is crawling with enemies, you won't even get much sleep."

Anko started again after being rudely intterupted " So, not only will people fail from not getting both scrolls, but will die from the harshness of the course!"

Mandy shakily raised her hand, "Uh... can you quit during the test?"

Dia and Jordan rolled their eyes, "Weakling."

Anko answered, "As a rule there is no giving up in the middle. You will be in the forest for five days. Now I will talk about what disqualifys you. First, those who don't make it to the tower on time with both scrolls lose. Second, those who lose a teammate and connot continue with them are out as well. One more rule, you must not look into the scrolls until you make it to the tower."

KaTrena tilted her head to the side, "And what happens if you do?"

Anko smirked, "For whoever that does there will be a _sur-prise_! A Chuunin will be asked to handle clasified information. This is to test your thrustworthiness too. That's it for explaination. You get your scroll over there and your chosen gate. As for final words of advice... just don't die!"

Anko walked over to a stand with stacked papers and scrolls. I sighed and we got together in a group, I gestured to myself, Dia and Jordan, "Dia, Jordan, and I will be in a team. KaTrena, Mandy, and Heather, you all go together. KaTrena, I recommend you hold onto your scroll."

She nodded, and Heather stared at me, apalled, "Can't we have, y'know, someone _experienced_ with this?!"

I blinked, "What?"

Before she yelled, KaTrena spoke, "I think what she means is, we should have someone in our team that knows the forest."

I was about to respond, but Anko's voice interrupted, "Team 13, Tonya, Dia, and Jordan,"

My team quickly got over to Anko and relunctantly signed the forms with our signiature. Then Anko slipping up an Earth scroll for no one to see.

I hid it in my shurikan pouch, and went to gate 26. I looked back and saw KaTrena, Heather, and Mandy signing forms and Anko handing KaTrena a scroll. But I couldn't see clearly enough to see which one. They were sent to the opposite side of the forest.

We stood infront of our locked gate and the Chuunin unlocked it, "Well, good luck I guess."

I laughed nervously, "Thanks, we need it..."

The lock hit the ground with a loud thump and I could hear Anko scream "BEGIN!"

The gate flew open and we ran into the Forest of Death.


	10. Day One

Portal to a New World

Chapter 10

Day One

Jordan, Dia, and I ran through the forest, not nearly as fast as a ninja should. We were damn slow... We eventually slowed to a walk and Dia sighed, "So... how're we suppose ta survive this?"

I shurgged, "Try our best I suppose."

Jordan smirked, "Lee taught me a few things yesterday."

We both just looked at her, "You... with Lee?"

"Yeah, he helped me a lot with taijutsu!"

Dia smirked, "Well Sasuke taught me how to throw kunai and shurikan!"

"Lee taught me that too!"

"Well I acutally learned jutsu!"

"..."

"HA!"

I rolled my eyes, "That's unfair, I don't know anything..."

Jordan pointed and laughed at me, I growled. Dia scratched her head, "Hey... maybe... _I_ can teach _you_!"

Jordan stopped and thought about it, "Yeah... guess that'd help."

I frowned, "But what about kunai and shurikan? If I'm gonna learn, I'm gonna need supplies."

"Right... we'll get to that later, jutsu training starts now!", Dia announced.

A thought then struck me, "Wait! I wanna see Gaara kill those Rain ninja!"

Dia rolled her eyes, "Tonya, think logically. In this big place, we'd never find them, and even if we did, we'd prabably-"

"I JUST SAW HIM!"

We both turned to Jordan, she was pointing north, "I just saw Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou jumping in the trees that way!"

I grinned, "If we can keep up with them, we'll get ta see it!"

I ran north and Jordan followed, Dia growled and did as well, "There's no way we can keep up!"

My breathing was already heavy after a few minutes and Jordan was a bit ahead of me, Dia at my side, "How much longer?"

"How am I suppose ta know?"

It took another few minutes before we acutually reached them. We all stopped and hid behind trees, poking our heads out to see. Gaara, his siblings, and the three Rain ninja stood out in the clearing.The man had a smirk on his face, "Hey kid, you should be carefull about picking your opponents, you're all going to die."

Gaara just stared, "Cut the chatter, let's fight. Old man from the Hidden Rain Village."

Kankurou looked uneasy,"Hey Gaara! Shouldn't we follow them and gather information before we pick a fight? If they have the same scroll as us there is no reason to fight. Unnessesary fights are-"

He was interrupted, "It doesn't matter, I kill anyone we encounter."

The Rain nin pulled out the umbrellas from his back, "Then let's do this!"

He threw the umbrellas up and they stood airborn, he formed the tiger seal, "Die kid! Ninpou Jouro Senbon!(Sprinkling Needles)"

Needles began to fall from the umbrella and swirl around Gaara, who remained unfazed. The Rain nin smirk grew,"This strikes from above ,left, right ,and below. Theres no escape. The needles are regulated with my chakra and will attack the target!"

The needles then flew at Gaara when a large cloud of dust was brought up. I smirked as the cloud began to blow away and I climbed a tree for a better look. Around Gaara, was a barrier of sand. His glare easily seen through the cracks, "... Is that it?"

The nin's eyes widened, "What?! Not even one hit, he's unharmed?! But how?"

He made the seal again and more needles shot after him, another wall of sand protected him. Gaara's eyes narrowed, "A rain of needles eh? Well, then I'll make it rain blood..."

Not too far away, I could see Kiba, Hinata, and Shino as the umbrellas began to fall from the sky. I turned my attension back to the red head as the sand around him began to melt to the ground. The Sand nin just his head in amazment, "A wall of sand?"

Kankurou smirked, "That's right, it is absolute protection by the sand. He controls sand inside the gourd and hardens it with an enourmous amount of chakra. It is a technique only permissible by Gaara, and is used to protect his body. Regardless of Gaara's will, this is all done automaticlly. In other words, all attacks against Gaara are nullified. You can't beat our Gaara."

The Rain ninja cursed and ran at Gaara, "Don't take me lightly!"

Gaara formed a handseal and then stretched his palm out at the ninja, "Sabaku Kyuu.(Desert Coffin)"

Sand began to overlap the man's body and completely restrict him in a cacoon of sand, "I can't move!"

Gaara walked up to one of the umbrellas and opening it up, holding it above his head. Jordan below smirked, "I love this part..."

Gaara spoke, "I could just simply covor your mouth and suffocate(sp) you, but that'd be much too miserable on your part..."

The Rain nin just kept talking big until Gaara began to raise his palm up into the air, the cacoon of sand following. He turned away and looked directly at me before shutting his fist, "Sabaku Sousou(Argh, I don't remember how to spell it...)(Desert Funeral)

The sand tightened around the man's body so rapidly, his body exploded, blood erupting from his corpse. Falling like rain.

I stared in horror, the sight was much more masochistic than it was on TV. I could _smell _the blood. Jordan stared ominously out at the dead man, her brown eyes flooded with terror. Dia had her eyes shut, was clutching her head.

I gasped when I met Gaara's eyes. And people tell me _my_ eyes are ice blue... I could feel my shoulders quivering and Gaara dropped the umbrella, "There was no pain, because there wasn't enough time to feel it. The tears and blood of the dead mixes witht he endless quicksands and further fuels the war."

One of the ninja set their Heaven scroll on the ground and backed up, "We'll give you the scroll! Please don't kill us!"

Gaara raised both hands and sand crawled up their bodies. They began to scream. My eyes welded up in tears and poured over as Gaara shut his fists, killing them as well. I let out a sob and I bit my hand to prevent making too much noise. The heavy smell of blood in the air made me light headed and the sickening sight still stuck in my mind haunted me.

Kankurou nonchalantly walks up to the scroll and picks it up, "Well how convenient, the Heaven scroll. Okay, let's head to the tower."

Gaara turned to our group, "Shut up, I still haven't had enough..."

I gasped, was he going to kill us too?! He was easy on Kiba, Hinata, and Shino... but what about us?!

Kankurou raised his hand, "Let's stop Gaara."

"Are you afraid, coward?"

Kankurou growled and walked over to Gaara, "Gaara, you may be okay. But it's too dangerous for us! We need one set of scrolls. We don't need anymore."

"You slacker, don't order me around."

He raised his hand up in our direction. Kankurou grabbed his brother by the brown, velvet strap, "Cut it out!"

His hand lowered, "I never thought you two as siblings. If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

He pushed Kankurou's hand away and raised his palm back up at us. Temari's eyebrows were knitted together and she took a small step closer, "Gaara, stop, don't be so cold. This is your big sister asking you, okay?"

Her reasoning didn't work. He pointed his hand at Kankurou and back at us. I twitched and was about to run, but my legs wouldn't let me. Dia was curled in a ball and Jordan was bitting her lip.

Sand began to gather at his hand and I shut my eyes tightly. Gaara closed his fist and Temari screamed, "GAARA!"

Gaara looked at the cork in his hand and placed it back in the gourd. I sighed in relief as it was the same result. Jordan fell to her knees and wipped sweat off her brow. Dia looked up past the bushes curiously at the group of sand nin.

"Fine."

Gaara began to walk away toward the tower when my body suddenly gave out. I fell out of the tree, "OW!... SHIT!"

I scrambled to my feet and they were all staring at me. Temari blinked, "You again."

I attempted a smile, "Uh... hey... just... dropping by!"

Kankurou clenched the scrolls in his hands, "Are you gonna steal our scrolls?"

I shook my head , "No! Of course not! After that?! HEll NO!"

Jordan and Dia came out from behind the bushes. Dia threw a quick wave and retreated her hand just as quick. I tried to smile again, "Hey Gaara. I guess we bump into eachother on a regular basis now, huh?"

"..."

I sighed, 'Of course, no answer', I thought, "Uh... well... s-see you later, we're gonna find someone easy ta take down."

Jordan frowned, "Tonya, who's weaker than us?"

"Uh, Mandy?"

We all suddenly stopped, and I smirked, "Hey... there's a group we can take!"

Dia smirked, "Perfect! I just hope they have the Heaven scroll!"

I gave a small wave to the sand siblings before running off, "See ya at the tower, Gaara!"

We ran through the forest and Dia seemed to still be shaking, "You okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah... I just, never thought it'd be so... so much worse when your actually _there_."

I nodded, "Yeah... that was prabably the first time I've ever seen someone die..."

"Well your about to see one of your friends die girl!"

We all stopped walking and looked around, trying to locate the voice. Jordan gritted her teeth, "Who the fuck was that?!"

"That's what I'm tryin' ta find out!"

Suddenly, three men from the Sound village jumped down from the trees.(Not Dosu, Zaku and Kin) We all screamed and the ninja surrounded us. The leader pointed his kunai at us, "What scroll do you have?"

Jordan crossed her arms, "That's for us to know, and you to find out."

Dia and I glared at her, "You idiot!"

The leader smirked, "Very well them. C'mon, let's kill them and get the scroll!"

I cursed under my breath as they lunged at us. We got out of the way and began to run away. But they easily caught up to us. One grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. I screamed and he threw me to the ground. He searched me for the scroll and grabbed it out of my shurikan pouch, "Perfect, the Earth scroll. Alright, kill them and let's go!"

The man was just about to bring the kunai down onto my neck, but was stopped... by Naruto?!

Naruto tackled the man off from me and stood infront of me, "Stay back!"

I nodded and backed up. Naruto formed a seal, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!(Shadow Clone)"

He created four clones and they ran at the man, attacking him. I turned to Dia and Jordan. Dia was saved by Sasuke. While Sakura helped Jordan,(Jordan did most of the fighting, remember, Sakura's still a wuss) They all finished off the sound nin and they ran off. Naruto was about to chase them down, but stopped. He turned around, "Hey, you alright?"

I nodded and stood up, he had a grin on his face, "Hey, your Tonya, right?"

I blinked, "Uh, yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Mandy told me about ya!"

I smiled, "Oh, cool. Well... uh, nice ta meet you Naruto."

He laughed and I looked over to Dia and Sasuke. Dia was acting as if she could've taken them.

"Yeah... you give me a weapon and I'd powned(I don't remember what it's spelt like) them."

"Pown?"

"Yeah! Y'know, utterly beat someone?"

"Oh... well... it doesn't change the fact I saved your dumb ass and you owe me."

"FINE!"

He scowled, "Why do you have to be so loud?"

"Why don't you ever smile?"

"Why don't you ever shut up?!"

"Why don't you?!"

"I don't have to!"

Dia growled and made a fist, "Stupid Uchiha jerk!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, yeah, call him that and you'll _really_ hurt his feelings..."

Sasuke just arched a brow, "Bitch."

Jordan began to laugh and Sakura was debating on stopping them. Dia growled, "Basterd!"

They continued to throw insults at eachother, and... that's pretty much how the rest of day one went!

KaTrena's Team's Day

They ran out the gate and into the forest, sadly just as slow as us. Mandy was in the lead with KaTrena a bit ahead of Heather. Mandy began to yell out, "So how are we gonna find the Earth scroll?"

KaTrena responded, "I saw Tonya get the Earth scroll..."

Heather scoffed, "Are you kidding me? We can't fight Tonya, Dia, and Jordan! They're... well.. y'know!"

Mandy laughed nervously, "Bigger than us?"

"Yeah..."

KaTrena sighed, "This is unfair..."

"I know!", Mandy squeaked.

They slowly came to a stop and not too far away they heard screams of men. Mandy yelped and flinched away, Heather tripped, and KaTrena stared in the direction of the scream in horror, "What happened?"

Heather groaned and got back up, dusting herself off, "I don't know... Maybe someone's hurt."

"Should we help?"

Mandy shrugged, "We should but... it could mean that there's someone strong over there that can kill us too."

"Oh..."

Heather sighed, "I leaned a bit about throwing shurikan and kunai along with jutsu yesterday but... not very well."

Mandy smiled, "So did I!"

KaTrena nodded, "Same here. I learned how to walk on water!"

Mandy and Heather stared at her with utter confusion, "How?!"

"Well... can't show you now 'cause there's no water around."

Mandy made the goat handseal, "Watch what Naruto taught me! Henge! (Transform)"

Mandy's body was shrouded in a colum of smoke, after it cleared there was nothing but a rock were she was. Heather blinked, "Mandy?"

There was a giggle but KaTrena and Heather couldn't find out where, (They don't watch Naruto that much), "MANDY!"

The rock began to laugh, "I'ma rock!"

Heather and KaTrena screamed and jumped away, Heather pointed at he rock in accusion, "ROCKS TALK IN NARUTO?!"

The rock continued to laugh and KaTrena blinked, "...Why does it sound like Mandy?"

"Becasue I AM Mandy!"

Smoke exploded from the rock and faded, Mandy was standing in the exact same place, "Naruto taught me how to transform into a rocks or any other object! Oh! And animals!"

"Do it."

Mandy made the same seal, "Henge!"

Smoke followed and a cute yellow lab puppy was in her place. Heather squealed, "AWWWWWW! IT'S SO CUTE!!"

She grabbed Mandy/puppy and hugged it. Mandy had an anime sweatdrop and transformed back. Heather was hugging the real Mandy now, "Hug. Too. Tight!"

Heather jumped away, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

They all laughed and Heather smirked, watch this!"

She grabbed a kunai from the pouch on her theigh, KaTrena blinked, "Where did you get that!?"

"Kiba."

Heather threw the kunai at a tree and it hit in the middle, the bark slightly cracking around it. Mandy blinked, "Nice..."

Heather then took out a two shurikan from the pouch on the back of her waist and put them between her fingers. She threw them at the tree and they hit in a vertical line up above the kunai. Mandy and KaTrena stared in awe, "Can you teach us that?"

Heather smirked and nodded. Then KaTrena spoke, "Hey, Heather, I got something to show off too!"

"Like what?"

"Hit me first, it won't work if you don't."

Heather blinked, "Hit you? Why?"

"It only works if someone hits me!"

"Uh... okay..."

Heather walked up to her and raised her fist, punching KaTrena in the jaw. The second her fist hit, KaTrena dissapeared in a puff of smoke, her body replaced with a log. Heather blinked, "Oh my God!"

Mandy arched an eyebrow, "Where'd she go?"

"Woohoo!"

They looked up and KaTrena was high up in a tree, smiling, "How's that?"

Heather's mouth was gapped open, "How'd you do that?"

"Shino taught me!", she jumped down from the tree and infront of Heather, "It's called Kuwarmi! It's when you get hit, you quickly replace your body with an object and move to a different area. While your enemies confused, you counter attack!"

Mandy laughed, "Cool! Can I learn that?!"

KaTrena laughed as well, "Okay, here's the deal. Mandy, you have to teach Henge to us. Heather, you have to teach me and Mandy how to throw kunai and shurikan, and I will teach you two Kuwarmi, alright?"

They both nodded and the day went on through training.


	11. Day Two

Portal to a New World

Chapter 11

Day Two

I woke up from a nap with my stomach growling, "Aw man... after yesterday... I'm beat..."

Memory

I sighed and handed the Heaven scroll over to Naruto, "Well, I believe this should be yours. It's only right, you did save us and all..."

Jordan gasped and pushed Naruto aside before he could take the scroll and began to shake my shoulders, "NOOOOO! DON'T DO IT! IT OURS!!"

Dia budded in, "Yeah! Come on, you weren't ever considerate before, why start now?!"

I sighed, "I'm tyring to be nice here..."

Naruto laughed nervously, "Uh, it's okay, we don't need it, really!"

I shook my head, "Take it damnit!"

Naruto shakily took the scroll, "Are you sure?"

I sighed harshly as Dia and Jordan continued to protest, "Yes, I'm absolutley positive..."

Naruto smiled and nodded and Sakura gave a small bow, "Thank you!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure..."

Dia pointed in accusion, "Hey! You're lucky we're...SHE'S being nice!"

Jordan snorted, "If I had my way I'd keep it..."

I sighed and turned away, "Oi, Sasuke..."

He turned to me, "Yeah?"

"... Watch out. There's going to be a someone in this forest out for you. He's strong, real strong. Just... don't..."

Dia budded in, "Don't let him get too close!"

Sasuke arched a brow at us, "Uh... got it..."

I walked away and waved my hand for Jordan and Dia to follow, "Let's find KaTrena's team."

They nodded and we parted ways.

End memory

"Argh... I shouldn't have given that scroll to them... I wonder if... if Sasuke still got bitten by Orochimaru..."

Jordan was lying next to me, "So? He looks cool with it."

Dia spoke, "Yeah, but the curse is what made him turn evil to begin with. If he hadn't gotten it, he prabably never would've betrayed Konoha..."

I looked over to her, "Maybe you can do something about it. Maybe we can do something to save Itachi."

Jordan snorted, "Why?"

I flipped over onto my stomach, "You haven't read the manga, have you?"

SPOILER WARNING. If you haven't read chapters 390- 402 or close to it, don't read. ...Or just go read the manga and you'll understand. Go to Naruto Manga Returns, they have all ch. and vol.

"Itachi didn't kill the clan to measure 'capacity'. It was because he was ordered by Konoha high officials. The Uchiha clan all along were planning on betraying Konoha. Sasuke and Itachi's father was the head of the uprising. And Itachi was a spy for the Third Hokage, and when he warned of the upcomming battle. It was decided the Uchiha clan was to be eliminated. Itachi knew he wouldn't be able to kill the clan alone, so he asked of Madara's assisstance in killing the clan. But, he begged Madara and the Third to spare Sasuke. Becasue to Itachi... Sasuke's life weighed more than the village itself.

He had also begged the Third not to tell Sasuke the truth, to have him believe that Itachi was a cold hearted murderer... so that he'd seek revenge. To seek for Itachi's death. In doing so, he would become strong, so that when he does, he'll be strong enough to defend himself from Madara.

In one of the chapters... Sasuke finally succeeds in killing Itachi, and just before his death, he transfered the Mangekyou's power to Sasuke. His Amaterasu. So that he would be able to defend himself. After Itachi's death, Madara appeared before Sasuke and told him Itachi's story. That he was _ordered_ to kill the clan. And in the end... Sasuke and Madara join together and rename thier group from 'snake' to 'eagle' in comemoration to Itachi. Now, Sasuke had gone from avenging his clan, to avenging Itachi's suffering. And now... Sasuke wishes nothing more... than Konoha's destruction... And with his new Mangekyou Sharingan... it may just happen..."

SPOILER ENDED

"Wow..."

Dia stared up at the sky frowning, "That's why we have to set Sasuke straight before he falls off the path. He need to make sure he doesn't go to Orochimaru..."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"...I don't know..."

I sat up, "It's obvious that Sasuke, regardless, is going to get jealose over Naruto's sudden outbreak in strength."

"Then... maybe... we can all gang up on him and force him to stay!"

"..."

"..."

Dia and I answered at once, "That'll just make it worse..."

"Oh... Then what?"

"I don't know! Let's...", I clutched my head, "Uh... if we survive the exams we can try and find some Katon jutsu scrolls. Raiton too... See if we can get Sasuke to learn an S rank jutsu before Naruto. Like that one Fire Dragon technique he used in one of the chapters..."

Dia nodded, "If we can show him that he can get strong faster in Konoha, than with Orochimaru, then maybe..."

Jordan scoffed, "Uh, Dia? It's _Orochimaru_ we're talking about. Michael Jackson's animation incarnation..., "She laughed, "Anyway! I think it's a bit impossible. Anyone with him gets strong fast."

Dia nodded, "Right! Then we'll have to make sure he doesn't meet Madara!"

I looked over to her, "But if that happens, then Sasuke will forever be bitter toward Itachi."

"True, but isn't that for the best? Plus, this would cause a spur in the story... A good one. If we prevent Sasuke from knowing the truth, which sounds wrong but is right, then after Itachi's dead, he'll search out and kill the remaining Akasuki. Not after Konoha... the good guys..."

Jordan snickered, "He has his own little side, doesn't he? He's against Akastuki AND Konohakurge. That's gotta suck!"

Jordan continued to laughed and I shook my head, "You're impossible... but, your right Dia... we have to keep the truth from him... no matter what it takes..."

KaTrena's Team

KaTrena, Heather, and Mandy all lyed up against a large tree, "I'm hungry...", Mandy whined.

Heather, "I would die for food..."

KaT, "Guys, stop thinking about it, it'll only make it worse..."

There was silence between them when suddenly screams were heard. They all screamed too as three ninja jumped out at them. They all scattered and turned to the intruding team... "Tonya, Jordan, Dia?!"

Mandy smiled, "Hi!!"

Heather sighed in releif, "Thank God... It's only you..."

Dia raised a brow, "It's only us?! What do we look like to you? Weaklings? Friends? HA! We're here for the scroll!"

Their eyes widened, KaTrena stared at us, apalled, "How... How could you?!"

Jordan snikered as she took out a kunai from Lee, "Simple, this is survival. In this world, only the best survive. If you're strong, you live. If you're weak..."

I grabbed and held shurikan between my knuckles, "You die..."

Mandy screamed as I threw the six shurikan at her. KaTrena ran to her and knocked her out of the way. The shirkan hit her and she dissapeared in a cloud of smoke, a log replacing her body.

I gritted my teeth, "Kuwarmi!(Replacment)"

Dia jumped away as KaTrena jumped off a tree branch at her, her fist only going through air. KaT held her hands up in defence, "You don't have to do this!"

Dia yelled as she charged at KaTrena. She punched her in the face and KaTrena hit the ground. She growled, "I didn't want to do this..."

She kicked and hit Dia's ankle, knocking her balance off, KaT got up and ramned into her side. Dia fell on the ground and KaTrena jumped ontop of her, holding her down.

Mandy ran up toward them but Jordan got in the way, grabbing her arm. Mandy struggled to get free, "STOP THE VIOLENCE! STOP THE VIOLENCE! STOP THE VI-"

Jordan growled and pushed her down. Mandy instanty got back to her feet and snarled as she jumped back up at Jordan. She had a kunai in her hand and was hitting the back of it against Jordan's head, continually screaming the same sentence.

Heather and I glared at eachother and she quickly formed the goat handseal, "Henge!(Transform)"

Heather's body was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and out of it ran a bluish gray dog. My eyes widened, "Fuck! They all know Ninjutsu!"

I got knocked down with Heather ontop of me. I held my arm up on her neck as she snapped her jaws at me, "Who the hell turns into a Weimeriner?!

"ME!", Heather snarled and her claws dug into my stomach.

I growled, "DAMNIT!"

I kicked her off and I formed the goat seal, "How about this? Henge!"

Smoke covored my body and I ran out as a German Sheperd.

KaTrena looked over at us, "STOP!"

Dia punched her off and then kicked her in the stomach, "German pride bitch!"

KaT stummbled backward and shook her head, "No, Dia!"

Dia mauled her with a kunai in her hand. KaTrena grabbed hold of both her wrists, then kicked her in the shin. Dia yelped and fell over, "Hey! That's dirty!"

KaTrena ignored her and ran over toward Heather and I. Passing Jordan who was still getting hit in the head by Mandy, "STOP THE VIOLENCE, STOP THE VIOLENCE!"

"**SHUT UP!!**"

Jordan grabbed her by the hair and knotted her fingers in it, then threw her off. Mandy squeaked when she hit the ground and shook her head, "ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!"

She ran back at the red head while screaming some sort of weird war cry. Mandy tackled Jordan down and held her hands around her neck, shaking her back and forth.

I ran into Heather and bit down on her neck, she yelped and did the same back. I cried out and snarled, and took a better hold of the skin and threw her down. She gasped and rolled back onto her feet, "I've had it!"

"**STOP IT!!**"

Everyone immediatly turned toward KaTrena as she swong a fist at me. She hit me in the face and knocked me back a few feet. I skidded across the ground and my body shrouded in smoke. Once cleared, I lyed limp in my human body.

KaTrena panted hard as Jordan let out a, "Whoa..."

KaT turned and glared at her, gritting her teeth, "Stop it RIGHT NOW! Do you hear me?!"

Mandy slowly got off from Jordan and Jordan coughed, holding her throat, "Damn..."

Dia growled low, "I thought this was going to be easy..."

KaTrena turn around to her, glaring, "You! I don't want to even want to hear it! You too Jordan! This is rediculas!"

Dia chuckled darkly and stood up, her bangs shadowing her face, "What's rediculas is your stupid idea of peace. Stop being sentimental! This is fucking survival! How do you expect us to be friends still?! Don't you see our situation KaTrena?! All six of us are absolutly unskilled. There isn't a soul in this forest that we can beat _eccept you_... Understand yet? Or are you that fucking innocent minded about death, about this forest, ABOUT RIVALRY! HUH?! ANSWER ME!"

KaTrena looked down at the ground, shaking, "...I... This just... isn't..."

"ISN'T WHAT?!"

"This isn't right!"

Dia smirked, "You're pathetic... Tonya! Wake up!"

I groaned and looked up, "Argh... the hell?"

"Tonya! Help me with this! Jordan?"

Jordan frowned and looked at her, then me, and finally KaT, "...There is no choice... No way possible any of us can all win. I can even see the logic in this KaTrena. Heather, I'm pretty sure it's measuring up in your head too."

Heather flinched and looked down, "..."

I stood up while rubbing my cheek KaTrena punched, "There are no options! In the end... one our teams has to die KaTrena... and unfortunatly...", I took a shurikan between two of my fingers and held it infront of my face, "You're life ends here..."

I quickly threw the shurikan at KaTrena. Her eyes widened as the blade cut right into her neck...


	12. Day Three

Portal to a New World

Chapter 12

Day Three

I stirred and woke, opening my eyes slowly. I looked around and noticed we were in a different part of the forest, "What... happened...?"

Dia sitting next to me smirked, "You got your ass kicked, remember?"

I blinked and then gasped, "That's right...!"

Memory

The shurikan slashed into KaTrena's neck and Mandy screamed. Abruptly, KaTrena's body dissapeared into...water? I blinked, "What the hell? That's not basic Kuwarmi."

"That's because it's a Mizu Bushin.(Water Clone)"

I gritted my teeth and grabbed a kunai, looking around, "Come one kitty KaT!"

KaTrena yelled in anger and came from somewhere above. I gritted my teeth and moved out of the way. KaTrena's fist hit the ground and I punched her in the face. Her body dissapeared into water and I growled, "What the hell?!"

KaTrena came from behind me and I turned around, smirking, "Got'cha!"

I threw a punch at her but she moved and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me forward and countered with a punch in the gut. I grunted and fell to my knees, holding my stomach,"Argh..."

KaTrena scowled, "What happened to all your big talk?"

I glared at her, "Shut up..."

I got to my feet and wipped my chin and cracked my knuckles, "Bring it!"

KaTrena ran at me and I growled and grabbed her by the arm, and threw her to side, elbowing her in the back. She hised and turned around quickly and kicked me in the gut. I stumbled backward and she took her knee and jamned it into my side, then pushing me to the ground. I shook and held my sides and KaTrena spoke, "Is THIS what you really want for your friends?!"

I chuckled darkly, "Honestly... no... but you know damn well there are no other options."

"Why are there no other options? If we're all weaker, why don't we team up, rather than hurt eachother? Like, let's say we find someone with a heaven scroll, it'll be yours. If we find someone with an earth scroll, we'll take it, how about that?"

I snorted, "Even if we did team up... there's not a chance..."

Jordan in the back frowned and looked at KaTrena lazily, "Uh... I'm with KaT"

I snarled, "SHUT UP!"

Jordan glared at me, "No! Blondie!"

"RED HEAD!"

"BLONDIE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!", Dia suddenly jumped in.

"Thank you, Dia."

She smiled, "Yup!"

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet, "This is retarded..."

"That's only because it's not going with what YOU think.", KaTrena shook her head.

I coughed, "Heh, No, it's retarded because I can't believe I'm losing to you... of all people..."

KaTrena sighed and spoke calmly, "But Tonya, I'm the voice of reason in our little group of friends, as you all have decided in the past, so you shouldn't be surprised that I'm out-smarting you in a battle of verbal conflict of logical yet sentimental reasoning of friends!"

I snarled as I ran at KaTrena, but she simply responded by knocking me in the face. I fell back down and sat at her feet. I blinked and felt something hard in my mouth, I spit it out onto my hand and in a small puddle of blood was a tooth. My eyebrow twitched, "That better be a fucking wisdom tooth..."

Jordan and Dai bursted out laughing and Mandy grinned. Heather was smiling with her hand over her mouth and KaTrena turned to the rest of the bunch and said, calmly and leader-ish-like, "So, what do you all think of my plan for compromise?"

I screamed in anger, "COMPROMISE?! YOU JUST KNOCKED MY TOOTH OUT!"

KaT looked down at me and had a sort of I-am-so-sorry-about-that kind of look on her face and said, "Well, it was the only way I could get you to quit interrupting me... "

I growled under my breath and Jordan raised her hand, "I like it."

Heather and Mandy nodded and Dia stepped to the side, "I don't know, I kinda enjoyed kicking you ass."

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh..."

I sighed harshly and stood up, throwing the tooth on the ground and wiping the blood off on my pants, "Y'know, you're a real bi-"

Suddenly, everything went black.

End Memory

I blinked and used my tounge to search my mouth, a tooth in the back was missing, and I had blood smeared on my jeans. I let the info sink in and I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL?! I got my ass kicked by KATRENA?!"

"Yes, you did..."

I turned around and KaTrena had a grin on her face, "Sorry... you got out of hand... So I punched you in the face and knocked you out..."

I glowered at her, "Sure..."

Dia tapped me on the head, "So? Awake yet?"

I turned to her, "So, what'd they do to convince you?"

Dia flinched and looked away, "Uh... well... uh..."

Mandy laughed and Jordan snickered, "Nevermind, Tonya."

I frowned and sighed, "Yeah... so... about this gay ass 'compromise'... sure, whatever. Just don't get in the way..."

KaTrena nodded, "I should say the same to you, seeing I won."

I huffed and turned away, "Alright, let's all shut up and get moving, there's a lot to do..."

Mandy gasped, "Let's mug someone!"

Jordan laughed and everyone else just stared, she shrugged her shoulders, "What?"

I got off from the ground and wipped myself off, "Yeah, lets get to it..."

The six of us all ran toward the tower, hoping to find someone.

Six hours later

Heather groaned, "This is rediculus... There's no one..."

I panted hard as we continued to run. Of course not for the entire six hours, but for the past few minutes, yes. I was still surprised that nobody had attacked us. We slowly came to a stop to take a breather when we heard quiet snores not too far away. I blinked and Dia next to me smirked, "Jackpot!"

Everyone drew close to a group of brush and pushed through, I scowled, "How stupid can they get?"

Three ninja from the Hidden Cloud lyed on the ground, sleeping. Just... out in the open... Jordan smirked, "Of course, their from Mandy's village."

Mandy laughed and then cut off, "Hey!"

Heather looked around, "So... who's gonna check for traps?"

Everyone at once answered, "You."

She stared at us with her mouth gaped open, she huff and stomped toward the Cloud Ninja, "Fine, be jerks..."

She stood just above the one with a scroll attached to his waist, he was about her age. She bend down and poked his cheek, he didn't move. "Umm..."

She leaned over and grabbed the scroll on his waist, unlatching it, it was a Heaven scroll. She turned around and held it up, "It's a heaven scroll!"

Suddenly, the teeage guy woke up and sat up swiftly, and suddenly... their lips connected. All of our eyes widened and Dia bursted out laughing and fell to the ground. Mandy's face turned red, KaTrena's eye twitched and Jordan and I smirked.

Heather's face turned red and they stayed that way for a moment before she jumped away and screamed, "AAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

The young Genin just kept staring at her while his teamates woke up, "What's goin' on Kotestu?"

"Uh... I just lip locked with some hot chicka from the sound..."

They both looked over to the tamato red Heather and grinned, "Nice!"

Heather's fist shook, "Molester!"

Mandy raised her fist in the air, "Stranger danger!"

Kotestu grinned, "Aw come on babe, you enjoyed it!"

Heather gritted her teeth, "How could I enjoy a stupid kiss from a drooling, hormonal teenage boy who wears clothes his grandmother probably picked out for him and has his hair in an AWFUL. . . . WHATEVER! Seriously, I would enjoy kissing a DOG more than you--" Mandy, Jordan, Dia, KaT, and I all snickered, thinking of Kiba, "--And you wanna know what? YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT? Your breath STINKS!!"

Kotestu's friends laughed, "She's got a mouth, but... damn, is she sexy!"

Heather screamed in a rage and Kotetsu got up walking over to her, "Hey, once we get through this, wanna got on a date?"

Kotetsu's face got uncomfortably close, he lips just about to brush her own, and that's when... she snapped, "ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHH! YOU CAN SUCK MY--!"

I snickered, "Your what? Big toe?"

"YEAH! YOU CAN SUCK MY BIG TOE!"

Heather mauled, litterally mauled Kotestu and began to beat on him. Both his friends came to help, but she just screamed, "COME ONE YOU PANSY!"

She kicked one in the stomack and stomped on the other's foot, then kneeling him in the groin.

KaTrena laguhed, "WOO!"

Both of them lyed on the ground and she walked back to us, handing the Heaven Scroll to me, "Threre's your stupid scroll..."

I smirked and took it, "Nice..."


	13. Day Four

Portal to a New World

Chapter 13

Day Four

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!", Dia fell to her knees holding her stomach, "I'm so HUNGRY!"

KaTrena smiled weakly, "Eat the bark off the trees! Wait... No, because then that would kill the trees that give us oxygen, leaving us less time to live, and making it easier for is to DIIIIIIIEEEE...Maybe we should eat the grass...No, because then our feet would hurt because there'd only be dirt and we'd get all dirty and muddy, and it wouldn't be good, because then we'd not only be starving to death with lack of oxygen, but we'd also have horrible hygeine and we'd stink, and that would just CHOKE us!! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN SAVE OURSELVES!! THE WORLD IS RIGGED AGAINST US!!"

Jordan snarled, "You aren't helping!"

Mandy sighed and looked up, noticing something, "Hey... is that the river that purple haired lady was talking about?"

Heather shrugged, "You're prabably just hearing things..."

Mandy jumped, "No! I did! I swear!"

She suddenly began to scream and run toward whatever she was imagining... KaTrena gasped, "NO! Come back!"

I groaned and looked over to Jordan, Dia, and Heather, "Do we _have _to?"

The nodded sluggishly and we ran after them. Once getting through the brush we came into a clearing, a river. Mandy's eyes sparkled and she danced and ran and jumped into the river. All of us stared with our mouths gaped open, Heather cheered and jumped in as well. Eventually, everyone leaped into the river.

Though the current was strong, it was easy enough to stay in while holding onto the rocks and edges. We all had our fill in drinking and being able to wash ourselves off and got out of the river. Heather looked around the area, "If there water, there's got be be something we can eat..."

Dia grinned, "Ha! Now we're talking! Berries!"

Dia picked one and was just about to eat it, I grabbed her arm, "Hold on! Are you sure those are safe?"

Dia smiled and nodded, "Yep! There raspberries! I use to have some bushes when I lived in Michigan!"

She ate it and I smiled, "Well, we found food!"

So, all I can say is that we got extreamly lucky and was able to find the river and berries to eat. It was almost too lucky... We all lyed in the grass next to the river, shivoring, "Damnit, who's idea was it to jump into the river?!", I looked over to Mandy, "Mandy?"

"Well, I'm sorry!"

Dia sneezed, "Well, I still have a cold!"

"You didn't have to jump in with me!"

KaTrena growled, "Alrlight stop it, all of you."

I sighed and sat up, looking at the night sky, "Tomarrows the last day..."

Heather looked down, "We still need an Earth scroll..."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Yeah... I know, we need to find someone..."

I turned around and looked into the dark forest. fireflies flaoted around us and the moonlight reflected off from the water and gave the scenery a glowing appearence. I stood up and they all looked at me, "I'll be back..."

Mandy blinked, "You're going alone?!"

"...Yeah... Just wait up for me, I'll be back..."

I walked into the forest and felt the eyes of my friends on my back. The forest was quiet, and actually scary. My blue eyes trailed along the forest as I walked through it, looking for any sign of enemy ninja. Feeling the prying eyes of someone unknown, I grabbed a kunai from my knee pouch, scanning the area. Suddenly, three ninja from the Hidden Rain jumped out and attacked me. The leader ripped the kunai from my hand and pinned be to the ground. I growled and squirmed, "Bastard!"

He took the Earth scroll from my waist and smirked, "Damn, wrong one!"

I gasped, if they needed the Heaven scroll... then they have Earth! The other two nodded and the leader took my kunai and raised it, "Sorry girly, but you gotta die..."

I gasped and began to struggled more. Suddenly, a shurikan hit the leader's hand, making him drop the kunai. He yelled and got off from me, holding his bloody wrist, "You bitch!"

Dia came out from behind a tree, smirking, "Wow, Tonya, you suck at being a ninja..."

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up and help me!"

I grabbed my kunai and faced the leader, "Leave him to me Dia, you get the other two."

She nodded and grabbed several shurikan while the two ran at her. She threw the shurikan at them and they dodged them. One swung a kunai at her and she backed away and grabbed his wrist, then punching him in the gut. He fell to the ground and the other formed handseals, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

Dia's eyes widened, "You have to be kidding me!"

Five of the guy ran at Dia and she grabbed two kunai, "SHIIIIT!!"

One knocked the kunai out from her hand and he and one other grabbed her arms, holding her in place. The real one grinned as he punched full force in Dia's stomach. She was hit out from the clone's grasp and she hit the ground on her back, hacking up blood on her stomach as she sat up.

Dia wipped the blood from her red lips and scowled, "This ain't gonna be easy..."

I ran at the leader and threw a punch at him, he easily stepped off to the side and grabbed my wrist. He threw me over his shoulder and my back hit the ground, "Argh!"

I lyed motionless and he smirked, "What a pathetic Leaf Ninja you are..."

He stomped onto my stomach and I coughed roughly, rolling to my side in the fetal position.

Dia got back to her feet and threw five shurikan. Four hit and the clones dissapeared into smoke while the original grabbed it in midair and redirected it. While she was concentrating on dodging, he threw two kunai at her. One scrapped her left cheek while the other impaled her right hand to the tree behind her. She screamed and grabbed the wrist, staring at her bloody hand with wide, green eyes. She turned to the man, "BASTAAARD!!"

In a flash, KaTrena, Mandy, Jordan, and Heather ran out from the forest into the clearing and gasped. I was hunched over while the leader kicked me, and Dia's hand was pinned to a tree, and rapidly loosing blood.

Jordan snarled, "Get the fuck away from Tonya! KaT, take care of Dia! Heather, Mandy, beat the _shit_ out of that other guy!"

They nodded and KaTrena ran over to Dia while Heather and Mandy encircled the guy. Jordan ran at the leader and knocked him one in the face before bringing her leg back, and snapping it foward into his side. He stumbled back holding his side and Jordan looked down at me, "Come on Tonya! You're better than this, help me out here!"

I nodded and slowly got back to my feet while holding my stomach, "This guy fights dirty..."

Jordan smirked, "So do I!"

I snickered, "Good, maybe you two were meant for eachother..."

She glared at me, "Shut up!". Jordan ran at the man and suddenly bent down, grabbing a handful of dirt, she threw it up into his eyes. The man hissed and stepped back and I jumped in by kicking him in the groin. He fell to the ground and Jordan and I began to kick him while he lyed on the ground. Jordan stopped abruptly, "_This_ is fighting dirty..."

I shrugged nonchalontly, "So?"

We smirked and continued beating him.

Mandy ran at the man and he swung his fist. Just before he could backhand her, she jumped away and Heather attacked him from behind by tackling him. Mandy screamed as he stumbled foward and onto her. She just barly was holding him up, her knees bending and her back angled back, "Ah!"

She threw him to the side and brough her elbow down on his back. He hit the ground and Heather ran up, jumped, and stomped on his back. She bent down and supported all her weight on his back, knotting her hand in what hair he had, she pulled his head up and spit on the side of his face, "Loser..."

She dropped him and his face smacked down into the dirt and Mandy gave him a good kick to the side before they looked over to Dia and KaTrena.

KaTrena had ahold of the handle to the kunai, "I'm pulling it out, okay?"

"ARRGGGHH!"

KaTrena sweatdropped as Dia was screaming before she even had the chance to move it. Dia stopped and opened a eye, "Ah?"

KaTrena abruptly ripped it out and Dia fell to her knees, holding her bloody hand to her chest, "Owowowowowowowowow!"

"Duh! Now hold on!", KaTrena took off the black jacket she was wearing, a light blue, T-shirt under it, "Wrap this around it."

Dia grabbed it and wrapped it around her hand without second thought, she looked down at her bloodstained, green shirt, "Aw come on!"

KaTrena grabbed Dia's hands and held them tighter against her puncture wound, "The bleeding isn't going to stop easily, we need to get that thing stitched..."

Dia scowled, "And how do you suggest we do that?"

I walked up to them with the Earth scroll of the three Rain nin's in hand, "The tower has medic-nins, they'll stitch it up, and provide bandages for us, ointment too."

Jordan smirked, "Looks like we made it!"

Heather smiled weakly, "That's a releif..."

Mandy clapped, "Yay!"

Dia smirked, "Sweet..."

KaTrena smiled, "Alright, let's get out of this place and to the tower."

Dia and KaTrena stood up together and we all began to walk in direction of the tower.


	14. The Premiliaries Begin

Portal to a New World

Chatper 14

The Premiliaries Begin

All six of us, KaTrena, Heather, Mandy, Jordan, Dia, and I entered the tower. The jacket Dia held around her peirced hand was drenched in drying blood and KaTrena walked over to her, removing the jacket, "How is it?"

Her hand was covored in so much blood it was blackish, some more blood seaped out from the wound, "Uh... It hurts?"

KaTrena frowned. I walked over toward the far end of the tower entrance, looking up at the sign hung high on the wall, Japonese writting inscripting it. The room was all tan stone and the left side of the room had a doorway. I stared at the tablet and the others walked up to my sides, looking up at it. Mandy arched an eyebrow, "How do we read that?"

I shrugged, "I use to know what it said, but I forgot..."

Dia sighed, "It says... 'If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowleadge and be perpared. If you do not possess Earth, then run through the feilds and seek strength. If you open both Earth and Heaven scrolls, dangerous paths will become safe paths. This is the secret of ... it should lead you on your way.'"

Heather blinked, "This is the secret of it should lead? Isn't that a bit chopped up?"

Jordan nodded, "Oh, that's right! There was a missing letter!"

KaTrena looked at Dia,"What was the missing letter?"

Everyone turned to Dia and she shrugged, "Don't look at me..."

I looked at the Heaven and Earth scroll, "Y'know what's ironic? The tablet claims those with Heaven have knowledge, but must seek strength. KaTrena's team are weaker than we are, but smarter. The ones who possess Earth, us, are stronger, but must seek knowledge."

Jordan smirked, "Yeah, you're right! Accept you lack both knowledge _and_ strength!"

She broke out in laughter and I growled, "_Shut up_!"

Dia snickered, "Hey, aren't we suppose to open the scrolls?"

I waved my hand in 'whatever' fashion, "Who cares? It's just summoning of Chuunin to lecture and congratulate us..."

Everyone frowned, "Oh..."

We all left the room and into another. There were belconies that came off from the walls on the sides of the room and staircases that lead to them just on the sides of the doorway, imbended into the north wall was a TV screen. People were gathering and lining up, on the sides stood Jounin and Chuunin, in the front stood the sensei's of the teams, proctors, and the Third Hokage.

We quickly ran and lined up. I stood in the front, Dia behind me, and Jordan in the back on the far right. To our left stood KaTrena's team. KaT in front, Heather behind her, and Mandy in the back. To their left was Lee, Neji, and Tenten. I peered past everbody to Gaara's team on the opposite side, he, like me, was infront. As I stared he obviously noticed and looked at my way. His expression was passive for a moment until I saw a glint of anger, dispite this, I smiled and waved. Gaara huffed and rolled his eyes, turned away.

Dia behind me snickered, "_He still hates you..._"

Oh, how I hated that sing-song voice expression. Anko spoke, "First off, congratulations on passing the Second Exam. We now have the explaination of the Third Exam from the Third Hokage-sama, listen well."

The Third Hokage stepped foward, "The Third Exam will begin. But before the explaination, there's one thing I want to make clear to you. It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why we do join exams with the allied nations?To maintain the relationship with the allied nations and heighten the level of ninja. Do not let those reasons decive you. This Exam, so to speak is, the epitome of war between allied nations. For example, the two teams to the far left, made up of three genin from three different countries.", We all flinched and some looked our way, we smiled nervously and quickly avoided eye contact, the Third continued, "If we were to go back through history, the allied nations right now were neighboring countries that fought eachother over and oven again. To avoid military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight. That is the beginning of the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Why do we have to do that? We're not doing this to select Chuunin's?"

"Yes, this is what proves who is worthy of the Chuunin title. But, on the other hand, it's also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity. In this Thrid Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who made potential clients are invited here as guests. Feudal lords from other countries with hidden villages and ninja leaders will see your battles. If there's a significant difference in power, the strong country will be flooded with jobs. If a country is seen as weak, there jobs will decrease. At the same time, countries are able to show how their village has grown and possess exccelant military power to the adjacant countries. In other words they put foreign pressure on them."

Kiba frowned, "So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing our lives?"

Hokage answered, "The country's power is the village's power. A village's power is the ninja's power. True ninja power is only born in life-and-death battle. This Exam is also a place to show-off the ninja's power of one country. Since this is an exam where you fight with your life on the line, it has a meaning. Your predessessors have fought and dreamed of being in the Chuunin Exam because of it."

Tenten questioned this time, "But then why do you say it's to promote relation?"

"I told you in the beginning to not get confused with that."

I smiled, "I understand!"

Gaara scowled, "I don't care..."

I flinched and glared in his direction and muttered, "I wasn't talking to you... backwater, desert idiot..."

Hakage nodded, "Let the premiliaries begin!"

All the genin, Jounin, and proctors went to the stairs and found their places. On the way to the stairs, I felt someone grab my hand and tug me back. I stumbled and turned around, "Hey, what's the-"

I stopped and came face to face with Sasuke, he was holding the left side of his neck with his right arm. I grimced, "You..."

"How did you know about Orochimaru?"

I blinked, "Huh?"

"The man you warned me about!"

I flinched and looked away, "Oh, well, y'see... I saw him earlier and... er... he looked very dangerous! And... he was staring at you a lot so... I assumed..."

He sighed harshly, "Nevermind..."

He began to walk away and Dia ran up to his side, "Sasuke!... Shit!"

He turned and looked at her, "What?"

She stared intently at where he covored the cursed seal, "That must hurt... shit... didn't we say to stay away from that guy?!"

Sasuke snapped, "Well, you weren't being exactly specific about it! There's a lot of 'dangerous looking men' in that forest! How was I suppose to know?! Not only that, but he was impossible to run away from! And when that didn't work, I had to fight!"

"And you lost?"

"No shit!"

Dia mouth twitched down and she stared at the ground, "_Sor-ry_..."

Sasuke 'hned' and walked away. I walked by her with a sheepish expression, using the same sing-song voice, "_Sasuke hate's you..._"

"Shut up!"

I snickered and we stood on the left balcony, between Orochimaru's team and Gaara's team, while KaTrena's team went to the opposite to stand between Lee's and Kiba's team. As we found our spots, Jordan, Dia, and I glared at Orochimaru. He looked at us for a moment and then shifted back to wherever 'Micheal Jackson' was staring at.

Jordan leaned toward them a bit and whispered, "Little boy raper..."

Orochimaru looked back to us and we quickly diverted our gaze. Suddenly, the TV screen began to shift through names in yellow letters. It stopped and was Japanese, but we all knew it said-

Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadou Yoroi

Sasuke and Yoroi walked down the stairs and faced eachother in the middle of the arena, the referee (I forgot his name! Please reveiw and tell me!) Held his hand in the air and looked between them before bringing his hand down, "Begin."

He jumped away and Yoroi formed the tiger seal, Sasuke took his stance. Then chakra started to stream on his hand and he had his other hand in his back pouch. Sasuke pulled out some shurikans and Yoroi threw some shurikans at him. Sasuke suddenly screamed in pain, the cursed seal on his neck was glowing a orangeish redish. Dia gritted her teeth and gripped the coat around her hand. Sasuke trembled, "Shoot!"

He dropped to the ground as Yoroi avoided the shurikans. He ran over to Sasuke and threw a punch at him. But Sasuke moved just in time and Yoroi punched a hole into the ground. Sasuke stabbed a kunai into the ground to stop and swung to kick Yoroi in the legs. He triped and Sasuke quickly grabbed his hand and held him down with his legs. Yoroi put his hand on Sasuke's chest and his hand glowed with chakra and slammed him in the gut. He grunted and let go of Yoroi. Yoroi then charged at Sasuke as he got up. His hand covered in chakra again and jumped at Sasuke. He grabed his head and pinned Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke started to look like he was getting weaker and was trembling, but then he made a fist, "Get off!"

Sasuke kicked Yoroi off from him and he stood back up and ran at Sasuke, trying to grab him again. Sasuke dodged his attempts until he touched one of his bangs. His eyes widened as he fell to the ground once more. Dia gripped harder and I looked over to her, "Why you being so shaky? We already know he's gonna win."

"I don't care, this is much more tense than it is on television..."

It was easy to see Yoroi smirking even under his black mask, "What's wrong? You done already?!"

Sasuke turned around and tried to kick him, but Yoroi jumped up and missed. Yoroi's hand kept on having chakra run through it and Sasuke was losing chakra eachtime they made contact. Dia spoke up, "Come one Sasuke! He's using Kyuushuu no Chakra! He's draining your chakra away for himself! Don't let him touch you!"

Sasuke looked over to her, "What?!

Yoroi cut in, "You don't have time to be distracted! This is it!"

Yoroi was running at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and began to dodge everytime Yoroi began to grab at him. Then, Sasuke suddenly dissapeared, moving too fast for us to see. Lee looked shocked as Sasuke appeared again and kicked Yoroi in the chin. This made him fly into the air, Sasuke got on four legs and jumped up behind him, "From here on out, it's all original, eat this."

We all reconized this as Lee's Shadow Dance. Sasuke then winced, the cursed seal burned red and began to expand up his neck and the left side of his face. Sasuke grunted in pain but kept fighting, "Let's get this on..."

Sasuke flipped Yoroi around and went to kick his side, yet Yoroi blocked with his arm, "Not good enough!"

"I'm not done!"

Sasuke backhanded him in the neck to knock him at the ground, he punched him in the stomach and then used Yoroi's body to flip and smash him into the concrete using the back of his leg. Sasuke slid backwards and rolled onto his stomach, soon standing up. The ref. raised his hand, "I will now stop the match. Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Both Naruto and Dia raised their arms in the air, "YAAHOOO!"

Gaara smirked slightly and Kakashi walked down to Sasuke, grabbing his shoulder and forming a seal, they dissapeared in a column of smoke. Off to seal the curse. The ref. announced, "We will now select the next fighters!"

The TV screen began to sort through names and stopped at-

Aburame Shino vs Abumi Zaku

KaTrena gasped and looked over to Shino, smiling, "Good luck!"

Shino nodded and walked past her to meet with Zaku. Zaku's arms were bandaged and hung like he was hugging himself. I smirked, remembering the time when Sasuke when all cursed seal on his ass for hurting Sakura. The ref. brought his hand down, "Begin."

Shino spoke in his monotone voice, "You fight me here, you'll never be able to fight again..."

Zaku pulld one arm from the sling, "One arm is good enough for you."

Zaku ran at Shino head on and aimed for a hit, but Shino blocked, "You can't beat me in your condition."

"Take this!"

There was a flash of light and a explosion followed. Shino lyed on the ground and KaTrena leaned over the bars, "Shino!"

The smoke cleared and a strange tinkling noise floated in the air. Shino slowly stood back to his feet and faced Zaku, three, small holes were on his left cheek, bugs crawling out from it. The majority of people's faces twisted in digust while KaTrena smirked. Shino formed the tiger seal and a whole colony of kaki gathered behind Zaku. His eyes widened and he shook in fear. Shino explained, "These guys are called Kaki bugs. They attack their prey in groups and consumes their chakra. If I attack you with this many, you will never fight again. If you don't want that, give up, that is recomended. If you use your left hand, I will make the bugs attack you from behind. If you use it on the bugs, I'll attack you. Either way, there's no way out of this situation. You're suppose to keep your trump card until the end."

Zaku moved his right arm and pointed it at the colony, the left at Shino, "Don't underestimate me! You said you're suppose to keep the trump card to the end, RIGHT?!"

KaTrena gritted her teeth and watched intently. (The only one's who watched the Chuunin Exams are Jordan, Dia, and I)

Zaku was just about to use Zankuuha on Shino and his bugs, but chakra began to explode from his arms. His eyes were wide with shock and he hung his body, just barely standing, "MY ARMS!"

He weakly looked at his hands and gasped, Kaki crawled around on them and all on the holes bored into his palms, made to mold chakra into wind currents. Shino walked up behind Zaku, "When I recommended you to give up, I told the bugs to plug up those annoying holes and stay still. This is what a trump card is..."

Zaku yelled out in anger, "Shut up!"

Shino punched him in the face and sent him across the room. The ref. walked over to Zaku and examined his damaged arms, "Winner, Aburame Shino!"

KaTrena squealed and leaped in joy, "Woohoo, Shino-kun!"

Shino put his hands in his pockets and looked up at KaTrena, his cheeks lifted. Basically, behind the coat's collar, he was smiling. He walked back up the stairs and KaTrena skipped to him, "Great job!"

Shino nodded, "Thank you."

Lee looked over to the curious Neji, "Who is he Neji?"

Neji formed handseals and ended with the traditional Hyuuga seal, he opened his eyes in the Byakugan. He stared intently at Shino and he gasped, "What a guy... I understand he used a jutsu to summon those bugs but... I didn't think they _lived_ inside of him!"

Gai nodded, "He's part of the Aburame clan, the clan of insects."

Neji, "I've heard of it before...The story of the clan that has bugs live inside of thier body from birth and use them to fight. They control bugs with their minds and let the bugs battle for them. In exchange they feed the bugs their chakra for food."

Lee stared at Shino, "I understand he must be the clan's successor."

The TV screen sorted through the names again in yellow and ended in-

KaTrena M. vs Mandy W.


	15. Not What We Expected

Portal to a New World

Chapter 15

Not What We Expected

I blinked and waited for someone to move to go downstairs. I looked back up at the japanese writting, "...So..."

Dia shrugged, "I thought Kankurou's fight is after Shino's."

My eyebrows knitted together and I looked over by Gaara, "Hey, Gaara!"

Not only Gaara, but Temari, Kankurou, and Baki looked my way. Baki glared at me and looked at Gaara questionably, "Who is that?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed at me, "I don't know her name."

I blinked and laughed nervously, "I never told you did I? I'm-"

"I don't care, what do you want?"

I flinched and looked away, "Well... I was wondering if you could tell me what the board says..."

"You can't read?"

"...Not Japanese..."

He rolled his eyes, "It says, 'KaTrena M. vs Mandy W.'"

I blinked, "WHAT?!", I turned and yelled across the room at KaTrena, "Yo! KaT! You and Mandy, down there, fight, NOW!"

KaTrena blinked and Mandy tilted her head to the side, "What?"

"You two have to fight!"

They both looked at eachother and frowned. Mandy spoke, "But what if we don't wanna?!"

Jordan cupped her hands around her mouth, "Too bad!"

Mandy scratched the back of her head and yelled to the referee, "Hey! Dude person! I'm not fighting!"

KaTrena's mouth gaped open, as did the rest of us five, "What?!"

The ref. nodded, "KaTrena wins by default, next match!"

KaTrena stared at Mandy, "...You?"

Mandy smiled and nodded, "It's okay!"

KaTrena smiled a bit, "Thanks, Mandy..."

"Yep!"

The yellow letters sorted through again and stopped. Gaara muttered lowly, "Kankurou vs Tsurugi Misumi"

I looked over to him and smiled, hey, he was reading the board for me, that was considered something... right? Gaara ignored me and Kankurou began to walk to the stairs. Jordan smirked, "Don't get completely killed out there!"

Kankurou looked back with an eyebrow raised, "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you!"

We all laughed and Temari scowled. Kankurou and Misumi met in the lower floor. Misumi spoke,"Unlike Yoroi, I'm not going to go easy on you just because your a kid. Let me warn you, once my move get hold of you, it's over. Then give up. I will finish this quickly too."

Kankurou took Karasu from his back and set it on the ground, "Then I'll finish this match quickly, too."

Thr ref. brought his hand down, "Begin."

"Then I won't let you do anything!", he ran at Kankurou, "Victory goes to the swiftest!"

Misumi made an attempt to hit Kankurou, but he blocked. Kankurou's eyes widened as Misumi's hand extended around Kankurou's arm and neck as the other limbs strangled him. Karasu fell to the ground. Naruto blinked and leaned over the railing, "Wow! What's with his body?!"

Misumi spoke, "I can take my joints off there hinges and use my chakra to control my loosened body."

Mandy squealed, "That's cool!"

Sakura gasped, "With his chakra?!"

Musumi spoke again,"Thats why I can strangle you until your bones break. Until you give up, I'll keep strangling you. I don't know what kind of tool you use, but there's no point to it if I immbolize your body like this. I can break your neck as well. Hurry and give up."

Regardless of his situation, "No."

Musumi's arm tightened around Kankurou's neck, "Do you want to die?"

Kankurou smirked, "Idiot, you're the one who's going to die..."

In a snap, Kankurou's neck hung, Misumi had broke it. KaTrena gasped and Lee's mouth twitched down, "His neck is broken..."

Gaara scoffed, "How stupid..."

Musumi, "Damnit, you idiot. I got carried away and broke it..."

Then, a peach like skin started to fall from 'Kankurou's' face. 'Kankurou's' head turned around at Misumi. The eye was missing and behind it was another eye, and his teeth looked different, pointed slightly. Musumi's face was almost terrified. It spoke in a voice mixed between Kankurou's and something bionical, "Now it's my turn..."

Misumi's eyes widened, "A marionette!"

'Karasu' on the ground shifted under the bandages. They unwrapped and revealed the real Kankurou. Heather smiled, "Wow... I didn't see that comming..."

I snickered, "The poor guy still gots a long way to go before he's as good as Suna elder Chiyo-sama and Sasori of the Red Sand..."

Gaara looked over to me, but said nothing. I also noticed Baki staring at me intently. I continued, "May not seem like it, but Kankurou's still a novice."

Dia slouched, "Like us?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

Temari frowned, "Excuse me, but what would you know about puppeteering?"

I looked over to her, "I do my research..."

Dia and Jordan smirked and we turned attention back to the fight. Karasu was fully visible and Kankurou's hands balled into fists and Karasu wrapped it's six arms around Misumi tighter. Misumi was struggling for air, "I... give... AHHH!"

Kankurou smirked, "You can be softer if you let me break your bones..."

Then, Karasu and Misumi collapsed onto the floor. The ref. looked at Misumi, "Since he is unable to battle, Winner, Kankurou!"

Naruto frowned, "Two against against one isn't fair. Is that aloud Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, it's not unfair at all, it's only a doll."

Sakura nodded, "Thats the marionette technique. He's controling the doll with his chakra. It's merly a tool.

Well, after that, I suppose they let us all take breaks, allow ourselves to loosen up a bit. The six of us all stood in the girls bathroom, taking turns to use it. I stood against the wall with my arms crossed, "Well, I'm not really looking foward to fighting anyone... As far as I'm concerned... we might end up fighting someone that we can't beat."

Dia walked out of a stall and Mandy ran in, Dia answered, "Yeah, it looks like our very exsistance is changing everything, who knows? We might have to fight someone different."

Heather frowned, "Like... Kiba might fight me instead of Naruto?"

I nodded, "Exactly. There's even a possibility that the winners might change. Such as Ino and Sakura might not tie. Though we have no relation with them, we being here can alter _anything_."

Jordan nodded, "I wonder... if things have changed in the real world."

KaTrena gasped, "What about our parents?! Our friends?!"

Mandy spoke from within the stall, her voice echoing, "Uh, I don't know... maybe they're trying to find us or something..."

I sighed, "This is bad... worst thing that ever happened in my life..."

Heather smiled weakly, "Hey, look at the bright side, we're becoming ninjas, and... we're meeting all the Naruto charecters. How many people do you know that get that?"

Dia grinned, "See? Not everything is bad! There's ups and downs in all of this!"

I nodded, "Sure..."

We all returned to our original spots on the balcony and the TV screen scrambled the names together. When it ended I looked over to Gaara, he sighed harshly, "Haruno Sakura vs Yaminaka Ino..."

(Note: The fight may not be the same, I'm using the Naruto Manga to do this fight, so it's not exact) I smiled and raised my fist in the air as they walked to the floor below, "Go Sakura!"

The two stared eachother down until Ino spoke quietly, "Sakura... I never thought I'd be fighting you."

Sakura pressed her lips into a thin line and undid the tie of her headband, then pulling it off in a graceful motion,"Right now, I have no intention of fighting over Sasuke-kun with you."

"What was that?!"

"You and Sasuke-kun don't go together anyway. And I'm completely stronger than you right now. I don't need to be concerned with you."

"Sakura... who do you think your talking to?! DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF, cry-baby, Sakura!"

Naruto frowned and inched back, "Umm... Sakura-chan is going too far... Ino looks really scary..."

Kakashi looked down at his student, "Sakura isn't the type of person to brag about her strengths to hurt others... She just doesn't want Ino not to take her seriously or to show mercy."

"Why are they all serious like that?"

"Well, you could say rivalries are strange", Kakashi said as he glanced at Gai.

Ino half smiled and they both grabbed their headband, simontaniously tieing it around their foreheads. Suddenly, Sakura ran at in and formed the tiger seal, creating two bushins along side of her. Ino gritted her teeth, "This isn't the Academy Graduation Exam, you think you can beat me with a textbook jutsu like that?!"

She smiled as she switched the seal to the goat and pooled chakra at her feet. As she jumped up, she released it throught the bottom of her feet and readied a fist. Ino gasped and the two bushins dissapeared while the real Sakura punched Ino across the room.

Dia cheered, "Woo!"

Sakura glared, "If you think that I'm the same cry-baby Sakura then you will be hurting, get serious, Ino!"

Ino stood back up, rubbing her cheek, "I'm glad you said that, as you wish... here I come."

Naruto grinned widely, "Wow, Sakura-chan rules!"

Kakashi spoke, "Her basic chakra control is perfect for a rookie. Sakura has greatly improved."

Naruto's smiled faded and he looked back at his sensei, "So she's better than me...?"

"Well... yes... The ability to gather chakra from every part of the body and use it with great timing, in just that case, she's above Sasuke. Well, in Sakura's case in the beginning, she was always great at chakra control."

Sakura and Ino dashed at eachother and threw a fist. Both of them catching the other's punch. They growled lowly as they pushed against the other before jumping away. Grabbing a shurikan and throwing it, they canceled.

It had to have been almost fifteen minuted into the fight as they just ramdomly were throwing punches and kick. So far, it was the longest fight. Sakura and Ino threw a fist at the same time, and instead of catching it, they both were punched in the face. At they same time, they rose to their feet. Ino growled, "There's no way you could be even with me!"

Sakura just smirked, "Heh... Of course! How could I be even with someone who only worries about growing her hair long and looking pretty?"

Ino snarled, "YOU BETTER STOP DISRESPECTING ME!!"

She wipped out a kunai and grabbed the base of her ponytail. Sakura's eyes widened as Ino swiftly cut her ponytail off, "ARRRRGGGHHHH!!"

She kept screaming as she threw her hair at Sakura. I laughed, "Come one! Your not going to lose to that nut job, are you, Sakura!"

Sakura just kept smirking as Ino formed the goat seal, "I'm going to end this right now! I'll force you to give up!"

She then brought her hands infront of herself, forming a half diamond, half square with her hands, pointing at Sakura."

Shikamaru almost fell over, "I knew it! She gonna use Shintenshin!"

Sakura tilted her head to the side and mocked, "I can understand your desperation, but... that's useless..."

"Bah... we'll see about that."

"Ninou Shintenshin no Jutsu. A jutsu by projecting your own spiritual energy at an opponent, you can take control of their body for a few minutes. But that terrifying jutsu has an important weakness. First... the projected spiritual energy flys at your opponent at a slow speed. Second... if you miss your target, it takes a few minutes for it to return to your body. Basically... during that time, your body will be nothing more than an inanimate doll."

"SO WHAT?! We won't know until I try!"

"If you miss, it's over, you understand that, right?"

Sakura ran out from the view between Ino's hands, "Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Sakura came to a halt and Ino slouched over. Everyone in the room tensed (Except for people who don't care), and a smirk crept to Sakura's face, "Heh... Too bad... Ino...It's over now."

Then, Sakura felt something gripping at her left ankle. Looking down, she gasped. There was a blue wire of chakra wrapped around it.

"You fell for it, Sakura."

Ino was generating a line of charka through the strands of her hair that lyed betweeen them, "Phew... I finally caught you."

"No way..."

"Exactly, that was all in an act. To get you to fall into this trap. So? You can't move, can you. It's a special rope using my hair and my chakra.", She formed the same seals again, "Now, to take your body and make you give. There's a hundred percent chance I'll succeed this time. Ninpou, Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Sakura slouched down again before smirking, "Too bad, Sakura..."

She began to raise her hand, "I, Haruno Sakura, would like to-"

"DON'T SAKURA-CHAN!! You've come this far! If you lose to that Sasuke idiot, you're not a woman!"

I growled, "Come one! You gonna let Ino push you around like that?!"

Dia, "Break free damnit! It's possible!"

Ino just kept on smirking until she suddenly gasped. She gritted her teeth and grasped her(it's sorta Sakura's...)head. Hayate(I remember his name!) stepped foward, "Are you going to forfeit?"

"LIKE HELL I'LL FORFEIT!!"

Sakura shook her head and screamed. She quickly formed a seal with all her fingers crossing, "Kai!"

Ino's energy bursted from Sakura's and returned to her own body. Ino panted hard and looked up, "Two minds... what the hell are you?"

Sakura weakly grinned, just as worn out, "You don't know? Women have to be tough to survive..."

I cringed, "This is it..."

They both sprinted toward eachother and prepared a fist. Snapping their hands foward, they're fists collided with the other's face. Drops of blood hit the ground and the force of their punches knocked their headbands off. The bounced and clanked across the floor and landed together. Sakura and Ino landed on their backs and slowly puched themselves to sit up. But without strength, they both collapsed. Hayate looked between them and was just about to speak before Dia interrupted, "Hold up!"

Everyone turned to her and Jordan nudged her, "What're you doing?!"

Dia growled, "It's not the end!"

I scowled, "What're you talking about?! They had a tie!"

Dia smirked, "Alright, Sakura, you losing to Ino? That's just stupid, stand up!"

I blinked and looked over to Sakura. She flinched and her shakey hands slid across the floor, propping themselves so she could lift herself. KaTrena smiled, "Sakura! Get up!"

The six of us jeered her as she slowly got back to her feet. Her knees trembled and she could barely stand, but she did.

Hayate smiled a bit, "Winner, Haruno Sakura!"


End file.
